I Love You By Itself
by JOYers1376
Summary: Ketika sang istri telah meninggalkannya demi laki-laki lain dan meninggalkan seorang putra yang baru lahir membuatnya menutup kehadiran wanita pengganti istrinya. Setelah satu tahun menunggu kehadiran sang istri hadirlah sang adik dari istrinya. Akankah adik istrinya itu bersedia menjadi pengganti sementara sang istri dan membuka hatinya untuk sang adik iparnya itu? KYUMIN/GS Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU BY ITSELF**

 **Author : Oh Yoo Ra**

 **Genre : drama, romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun ( N. 26 y.o )**

 **Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin ( Y. 23 y.o )**

 **Kim Kibum a.k.a Cho Kibum ( Y. 48 y.o )**

 **Park Jungsu a.k.a Lee Teuk (Y. 46 y.o )**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Hyukie ( Y. 23 y.o )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** **:** **Ketika sang istri telah meninggalkannya demi laki-laki lain dan meninggalkan seorang putra yang baru lahir membuatnya menutup kehadiran wanita pengganti istrinya. Setelah satu tahun menunggu kehadiran sang istri hadirlah sang adik dari istrinya. Akankah adik istrinya itu bersedia menjadi pengganti sementara sang istri dan membuka hatinya untuk sang adik iparnya itu?**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya tetapi cerita ini milik saya, FF ini saya buat dari fans untuk fans.**

 **WARNING : GenderSwitch ( GS ), Typo(s), kosa kata yang berantakan.**

 **Anyeonghasaeyo chingu**

 **Aku kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru dan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Semoga kalian menyukainya.. ^^ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa... ^^**

 **RCL**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

## CHAPTER 1 ##

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang hakim yang sukses diusianya yang sudah memasuki umur 26 tahun itu. Siapa yang tak kenal Cho Kyuhyun seorang hakim bertangan dingin yang membuat segala urusan yang berbau hukum dapat ditaklukannya. Tak ayal banyak yang takluk dengannya. bahkan pejabat negara yang paling tinggi sekalipun akan takut jika harus menghadapi sidang putusan dengan hakim Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan predikat lulusan oxford university, dan juga didukung oleh orang-orang yang berpengalaman dibidangnya membuat LIU _Firma_ menjadi salah satu Firma bagian hukum yang sangat sukses dibidangnya.

Tampan, kaya, dan mapan. Hmm.. bukankah dia type ideal semua wanita di Korea Selatan? memang banyak dari berbagai kalangan tertarik dengan namja itu.

Cho Kyuhyun sangat sempurna tetapi kisah cintanya tak sesempurna fisik dan kekayaannya. Ia memang sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra tetapi saat sang putra berumur sebulan ingat sebulan, sang istri dengan teganya meninggalkannya dengan sang putra demi laki-laki lain. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan istri tercintanya tersebut. Namun usahanya sia-sia begitu saja. Sampai saat ini tepat satu tahun sang istri meninggalkannya dengan sang putra dia belum juga menemukan keberadaan sang istri.

Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun tak mau membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain, ia sangat mencintai sang istri sampai sekarang. Ia menutup hatinya kepada wanita yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya untuk mengganti dan mengurus putranya. Tetapi sayangnya jawaban Kyuhyun akan sama "aku tak akan menikah lagi, aku masih mencintainya dan aku akan terus menunggu ia kembali" dan berbagai penolokan lainnya yang menjadi alasannya menolak semua wanita yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya.

Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun hanya fokus untuk menjalani perusahaanya dan mengurus sang putra yang sebentar lagi berusia satu tahun.

DRRTT.. DRRTT..

Bunyi handphone Kyuhyun menandakan seseorang sedang menghubinya. Ia melirik guna melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama ibu mertuanya tertera di layar handphonenya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo eommonim" ucap Kyuhyun kepada sang mertuannya

"Kyuhyun-a bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya wanita paruh baya diseberang sana

"kabar ku baik eommonim, eommonim sendiri bagaimana? Maaaf aku sudah lama tak berkunjung ke sana"

"kabarku baik Kyuhyun-a, ah tak apa aku juga tak mempermasalahkan itu kok, oh ya Kyu eomonim boleh menengok cucuk eommonim tidak? Eommonim sudah lama tak melihatnya, aku sangat merindukannya" ucap wanita yang di panggil eomonim oleh Kyuhyun maksud dan tujuannya menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang mertua "hehe, tentusaja boleh eommonim, kebetulan Hyunjin ada di rumah eomma, dan eomma pasti senang eommonim datang kerumah"

"wah kedengaran bagus sekali, baiklah kalau begitu nanti siang aku akan kesana, terimakasih Kyuhyun-a, jangan lupa istirahat dan makan siang ya"

"nde eommonim terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang mertua. Sedikit heran mengingat kenapa Kyuhyun masih menganggap ibu dari istri yang meninggalkannya masih dianggap mertuannya dan masih berhubungan baik sampai saat ini. Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun masih menganggap ia dengan istrinya belum bercerai dan ibu mertuanya akan tetap menjadi ibu mertuannya.

,

,

,

Di dalam manson bergaya eropa, wanita cantik nan anggun di umurnya yang sudah paruh baya duduk sambil memangku bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan berusia dua belas bulan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur bayi dan sendok bayi yang sedang digenggam oleh sang bayi tampan dengan wajah yang belepotan dengan sisa-sisa bubur bayi yang tak masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Sesekali bayi laki-laki itu tertawa karena rasa bubur atau kejahilan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Saat sedang serius memperhatikan sang bayi tampan itu, tiba-tiba kepala pelayan menghampirinya memberitahu bahwa sang besannya datang berkunjung kemari. setelah diberbolehkan masuk, sang kepala pelayan segera bergegas menemui tamu yang dimaksudnya. Tak lama kepala pelayan tadi datang kembali bersama wanita paruh baya yang tak kalah cantiknya.

"nyonya, nyonya Lee di sini" kata kepala pelayan tadi sesaat setelah mereka tiba didepan sang wanita tadi.

"oh besan, aku sangat terkejut kau tiba-tiba datang aku sangat senang sekali" ucap senang wanita tadi sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan tak lupa menggendong sang bayi dengan posisi menghadap kedepan.

"aku juga senang sekali, aku minta maaf baru bisa mengunjungi kalian" ucapnya menyesal

"aish tak perlu menyesal seperti itu, kami tahu keluarga Lee kan terkenal sibuknya"

"haha kau bisa saja besan Cho, oh Hyunjin-a cucu ku bertambah tampan dan gembil sekali, ia sangat menggemaskan" ucap Nyonya Lee gemas sambil menyubit pipi tembam bayi Hyunjin gemas

"haha tentu saja ia makan dengan banyaknya" balas Nyonya Cho sambil melihat kearah cucunya tersebut. "oh ya silahkan duduk besan Lee dan kepala Kim kau bisa kembali bekerja lagi terimakasih ya" ucap Nyonya Cho lagi sambil mempersilahkan nyonya Lee duduk dan berbicara dengan kepala pelayan tersebut.

"baik nyonya saya permisi dahulu" ucap kepala Kim sebelum berlalu meniggalkan para wanita paruh baya

"boleh aku menggendong Hyunjin, besan?" pinta Nyonya Lee sebelum ia duduk

"tentu saja boleh, ia sedang senang memakan makanannya sendiri ya walaupun hanya buat mainannya saja" ucap Nyonya Cho sambil menyerahkan Hyunjin kepada Nyonya Lee berserta mangkuk berisi bubur bayi tersebut.

"hahaha wajar bayi seusia Hyunjin memang sedang ingin menunjukkan kepintarannya"

"ye, kau benar"

"oh ya besan Cho aku tak melihat kakek cucuku, kemana dia?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil mengambil sedok ditangan Hyunjin yang sudah kosong.

"biasa suamiku sangat sibuk dengan dunia bisnisnya itu sampai melupakan aku dan cucu nya" ucap Nyonya Cho kesal

"hahaha tuan Cho itu kan pembisnis yang sangat sukses wajar jika ia sering meninggalkan mu, tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana putrimu?"

"ohh, wookie sedang ada seminar tentang kulinernya di Gangnam, mereka terlalu sibuk hingga meninggalkanku, untung ada Hyunjin yang menemaniku, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan menjadi tambah terlihat tua di sini"

Nyonya Lee hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban sang besan. Tak heran memang Nyonya Cho merasa bosan berada di rumah sebesar ini sendirian. Sang suami seorang buisenismen sukses yang sering pergi keluar negeri untuk menjalani perusahaan yang tersebar diberbagai negara di dunia, lalu sang putra sulung seorang hakim yang sukses dan belum lagi firma hukum yang dijalankannya, dan yang terakhir sang putri menjadi seorang koki terkenal dan memiliki sebuah restaurant yang sangat mewah dan besar. Tetapi sejak kehadiaran sang cucu membuat ia sedikit terobati dan mengisi kebosanannya dengan mengajak sang cucu main atau menemaninya berkeliling pusat perbelajaan atau salon.

"oh ya besan Lee, bukannya bulan ini putri kedua mu akan kembali ke sini?"

"iya dia memang pulang bulan ini, tapi sampai saat ini dia tak memberitahukan aku kapan waktunya, anak itu benar-benar suka sekali membuat orang sakit jantung karena kejutannya" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil mengumpat karena kelakuan sang putri bungsunya itu

"haha memang anak perempuan sekarang suka sekali melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" ucap nyonya Cho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"emm besan Lee maaf sebelumnya, apa sudah ada kabar tentang keberadaan putri sulungmu? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ini, sebentar lagi Hyunjin akan bertambah besar ia pasti akan menanyakan keberadaan sang ibunya. Apalagi Kyuhyun sampai saat ini belum mau membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain" ucap nyonya Cho sedih

"kami sudah beruaha mencarinya besan Cho, tapi yang kami sama saja dengan hasil-hasil yang lainnya, kami juga sudah berusaha menghungi laki-laki itu tapi dengan kurang ajarnya dia tak ingin memberitahukan kami. Kami minta maaf karena kelakuan anak tak sopan itu keadaan sekarang bertambah rumit" jelas Nyonya Lee menyesal

"tak apa aku mengerti besan Lee, oh ya apa putri bungsu mu sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Nyonya Cho, Nyonya Lee hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang besan "setahuku ia sampai saat ini ia belum pernah berpacaran" ucap Nyonya Lee masih dengan kebingungannya.

" begini mungkin ini agak lancang tetapi aku ingin sekali menyampaikan ide ini"

"apa itu?"

"emm bagaimana kalau putri bungsumu itu menggantikan posisi putri sulungmu menjadi istri untuk Kyuhyun dan menjadi ibu tiri bagi Hyunjin?" ucap Nyonya Cho hati-hati, ia takut ucapannya itu akan menyinggung perasaan sang besan di depannya tersebut.

"apa Kyuhyun akan mau dengan putri bungsu ku? Bahkan mereka hanya sekali bertemu saat tak sengaja mereka harus kembali ke London dan selebihnya mereka tak bertemu lagi, saat pernikahan anak kita pun putri bungsuku tak bisa hadir karena ada ujian disana"

"aku akan meyakini Kyuhyun soal itu, dan tolong yakini juga kepada putrimu besan Lee"

"nde akan aku usahakan, tetapi kita hanya berusa hanya kan tetap keputusan ada di mereka bukan?"

"tentu saja kita tak perlu memaksakan mereka"

"baiklah"

"ah ayo silahkan diminum tehnya besan Lee" ucap Nyonya Cho memecahkan keheningan

"ah terimakasih" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil meminum tehnya

"aigoo, uri Hyunjin sudah habis makananmu nak"ucap Nyonya Cho saat melihat mangkuk yang dipegang nyonya Lee sudah tak tersisa bubur bayi tersebut

"pantas baby Hyunjin sangat gembil ternyata makannya sangat banyak yaaa" timpal Nyonya Lee gemas, sambil tangannya memersihkan wajah kotor sang cucu karena sisa bubur bayi tak masuk kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Sang nenek larut dalam keceriaan saat sang cucu membuat mereka gemas dengan tingkahnya.

,

,

,

Sementara di bandara yang sangat ramai seorang wanita manis berjalan keluar dari gerbang kedatangan dengan menyeret koper pinknya dan tas yang berada di punggungnya, dengan pakaian kasualnya dan tak lupa kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Senyuman yang merekah menghiasi langkahnya keluar dari bandara.

Sesampainya di luar bandara ia menghirup udara segar pertama kali sejak ia meninggalkan beberapa tahun di negara kelahirannya. Tiba-tiba mobil audi A8 berwarna silver berhenti di depannya. Dan seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut menurunkan kaca mobil dan tersenyum pada sang wanita yang menatapnya dengan bingung

"well, selamat datang di Korea manis" ucap wanita yang berada di dalam manis kepada sang wanita yang berdiri sambil tertawa kecil.

"hoho aish.. kau mengejutkanku hyukie" ucap wanita tadi kesal yang dibuatnya.

"apakah ada seseorang terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya, padahal dirinya yang meminta di jemput?" ucap kesal wanita cantik bernama Hyukie sambil berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sang sahabat yang masih betah berdiri disamping mobil silver tersebut.

"sudahlah aku ingin cepat pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku dan kakakku, oh ya tolong kau masukkan koperku ya, Hyukie sayang" ucap tanpa dosa sang wanita tak lupa dengan kerlingan mata dan senyuman tanpa dosanya masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dengan tenang di dalam.

"aish kau menyebalkan" ucap Hyukie kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ia menyeret koper pink dan memasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil dan menutup dengan keras perlakuan yang sama ketika ia menutup pintu dengan keras juga. Wanita yang disampingnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"uhh uri Hyukie sangat menggemaskan" ucap wanita tersebut sambil tertawa

"diam kau!" ucap Hyukie tambah kesal.

Percakapan tersebut berakhir dengan melajunya mobil silver menuju suatu tempat meninggalkan bandara Incheon yang sangat ramai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

" **kyu eomma mohon kau mau kan dengan dia?"**

" **harus berapa kali sih aku harus mengatakan ini kepada kalian, kalau aku tak mau dengan wanita siapa pun, suka atau tidak aku akan tetap menunggunya!"**

" **kau mau kan sayang menikah dengan kakak iparmu?"**

" **dulu memang aku menyukainya eomma, tapi saat aku tahu dia adalah kakak iparku, aku merasa tak pantas mencintainya lagi eomma"**

" **tapi ini demi keponakan mu sayang, ia sangat menyukaimu tadi"**

" **tidak eomaa Jihyun suka aku karena hangat badanku sama dengan hangat badan eommanya"**

" **baiklah aku akan menerimanya.."**

" **apa kau yakin oppa?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong saya kembali lagi di tahun baru iniiii, membawa cerita yang baruuu jugaaaa hehehe..**

 **Udah lama banget ga ngepublish eh taunya bikin cerita baru lagiii..**

 **Makasih ya yang sudah membaca cerita iniii...**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya masih-masih sangaaaattt membosankan dan ga nyambung satu sama lainnya hehehe... (namanya juga lagi belajar jadi mohon maklum yaaa ^^)**

 **Oh ya aku ga lupa untuk ucapin**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018**

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE 33 TAHUN UNTUK URI BUNNY MING**

 **DAN...**

 **AKU TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS MENINGGALNYA JONGHYUN OPPA .. Huhuhuhuhu T_T**

 **Dan yang paling penting tolong tinggalkan jejakmu chingu sayangku.. ehehhe**

 **RCL**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Keep Support and Love Kyumin**

 **And I'm JOYers...**


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana bandara yang sangat ramai dipadati oleh para wisatawan yang ingin berlibur atau berpergian kesuatu tempat baik luar atau dalam negeri.

Tak sedikit orang yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari gerbang kedatangan termasuk seorang wanita manis dengan menyeret koper pinknya dan tas yang berada di punggungnya.

Pakaian yang kasualnya dan tak lupa kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya yang simple. Senyuman yang merekah selalu menghiasi langkahnya keluar dari bandara.

Sesampainya di luar bandara ia menghirup udara segar pertama kali sejak ia meninggalkan beberapa tahun di negara kelahirannya.

"hahh selamat datang di Korea Lee Sungmin," gumam Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya dan tak lupa senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba mobil audi A8 berwarna silver berhenti di depannya. Dan seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut menurunkan kaca mobil dan tersenyum pada sang wanita yang menatapnya dengan bingung

"well, selamat datang di Korea manis," ucap wanita yang berada di dalam manis kepada sang wanita yang berdiri sambil tertawa kecil.

"hoho aish.. kau mengejutkanku hyukie," gerutu Sungmin dengan sengaja.

"apakah ada seseorang terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya, padahal dirinya yang meminta di jemput?" ujar kesal wanita cantik bernama Hyukie sambil berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sang sahabat yang masih betah berdiri disamping mobil silver tersebut.

"sudahlah aku ingin cepat pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua ku dan kakakku, oh ya tolong kau masukkan koperku ya, Hyukie sayang," sahut Sungmin tanpa dosa sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil Hyukie, meninggalkan pemilik mobil yang kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"aish kau menyebalkan," gumam Hyukie kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ia menyeret koper pink dan memasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil dan menutup dengan keras perlakuan yang sama ketika ia menutup pintu dengan keras juga.

Sungmin yang sudah duduk dengan nyamannya di bangku penumpang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"uhh uri Hyukie sangat menggemaskan," saut Sungmin disela tertawanya.

"diam kau!" geram Hyukie dengan kesal.

Percakapan tersebut berakhir dengan melajunya mobil silver menuju suatu tempat meninggalkan bandara Incheon yang sangat ramai.

Ditengah perjalanan kedua sahabat itu masih saja bungkam.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka sekedar memulai pecakapan dengan basa-basi mungkin.

Sampai mobil yang dikendarai oleh Hyukie berhenti karena lampu merah.

Hyukie melirik kearah Sungmin yang sedang asyiknya bermain Handphone milik sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping ketika ia merasa diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"tidak, aku hanya bingung saja. Sejak kapan kau jadi maniak gadget seperti ini. Dan kemana sifat cerewet mu yang selalu menanyakan hal yang kadang tak penting?" menengok kearah Sungmin dengan wajah bingung.

"hoho uri Hyukie ternyata memperhatikan sahabatmu ini yaaa" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hyukie, Sungmin malah menggoda sahabatnya tersebut.

"aish, percuma aku bertanya padamu" gumam kesal Hyukie yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sungmin.

"hahaha oh ayolah berhenti kesal padaku sayang. Aku tadi sedang mengecek handphone ku"

"memangnya handphonemu kenapa?"Hyukie kembali mengendarai mobil silver itu saat lama lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa sih. Tetapi sedari tadi aku mengirim pesan kepada eonnie ku tak ada satapun yang terkirim. Aku jadi khawatir padanya,"

"mungkin saja ia sibuk mengurus suami dan anaknya. Kau kan pernah bercerita kalau eonniemu itu sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak" ucap Hyukie tanpa mengalihkan padangannya ke depan.

"iya juga ya. Kenapa aku melupakannya" sesal Sungmin

"mungkin kau sudah bertabah tua Sungminnie" ucap Hyukie diikuti dengan tawanya.

"sialan kau Hyukie" serga Sugmin kesal.

"ya! Kau mau aku langsung antarkan ke rumah orang tuamu. Atau kita mampir ke suatu tempat dahulu?" tanya Hyukie sesaat mereka telah dekat dengan jalan menuju rumah orang tua Sungmin.

"kan sudahku katakan tadi. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja. Badanku lelah sekali," keluh Sungmin kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil tersebut.

"baiklah tuan putri" ucap Hyukie singkat.

Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan antara dua sahabat dekat tersebut.

* * *

 **I LOVE YOU BY ITSELF**

 **Author : Oh Yoo Ra**

 **Genre : drama, romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun ( N. 26 y.o )**

 **Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin ( Y. 23 y.o )**

 **Kim Kibum a.k.a Cho Kibum ( Y. 48 y.o )**

 **Park Jungsu a.k.a Lee Teuk (Y. 46 y.o )**

 **Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukie ( Y. 23 y.o )**

 **Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie (Y. 23 y.o)**

* * *

 **##CHAPTER 2##**

Hari ini sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Laki-laki yang berprofesi hakim tengah bersiap-siap membereskan berkas yang berada di atas mejanya.

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Badannya sudah sangat letih karena harus mengurus suatu kasus yang sangat rumit.

Setelah dirasa telah beres Kyuhyun langsung menenteng tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Berpamitan pada sekretarisnya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Sesampainya ia di mansion. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan berjalan keruang tengah. Disana ada dua wanita paruh baya dengan seorang bayi dipangkuan yang ia kenal sebagai mertuanya.

"eomma, eommonim" sapa Kyuhyun setiba di ruang tengah.

Dua wanita paruh baya itu langsung menengok ke sumber suara

"oh kau Kyu. Tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah pulang" ucap Nyonya Cho heran.

"aku merindukkan putraku eomma. Jadi aku langsung pulang begitu pekerjaan ku telah selesai" jelas Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah sofa yang diduduki oleh sang mertua. Dan mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disamping mertuanya itu.

Tanpa meminta putranya dengan pengertian sang mertua langsung memberikan Hyunjin kepada Kyuhyun.

"gomawo eommonim. Uhh uri Hyunjin kau tak rewelkan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang putra tampannya itu.

"tentu saja tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak rewel, cucuku ini sangat pintar" jawab Nyonya Lee sambil membanggakan sang cucu

"oh ya besan Cho, Kyuhyun aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam aku takut suamiku sudah pulang dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa di rumah" ucap Nyonya Lee pamit.

"ahh nde, terimakasih banyak besan Lee sudah mau repot-repot datang kesini" jawab Nyonya Cho tak enak.

"aish aku kan kesini karena merindukan cucu ku saja"

"eommonim bagaimana kalau saya antar saja anda sampai ke rumah" tawar Kyuhyun kepada sang mertuanya.

"tidak usah Kyu. Aku tahu kau lelah, biar aku naik taksi saja" tolak halus Nyonya Lee. Ia tahu menantunya itu ah tidak mungkin ia bukan menantunya lagi. Karena anaknya sudah pergi meninggalkan suaminya tersebut. Lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat.

"nde yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar besan Lee. Sebaiknya Kyuhyun mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah" ucap Nyonya Cho menyetui ajakan Kyuhyun.

"emm baiklah. Sebelumnya terimakasih Kyu"

"eommonim tak perlu sungkan padaku, bagaimanapun juga anda masih mertuaku" ucap Kyuhyun sepontan, yang berakibat menyakitkan bagi dua wanita paruh baya itu. Sebegitu berharga dan cintanya Kyuhyun pada istrinya yang tak tau diri itu? sungguh malang nasibmu nak.

Nyonya Lee langsung berpamitan pada Nyonya Cho dan baby Jihyun setelah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar.

Selama perjalanan tak ada obrolan yang penting. Hanya sekedar basa-basi menanyakan kabar dan kesibukan yang mereka jalani.

Keduanya kompak tak saling membahas putri sulung keluarga Lee itu.

Sesampainya didepan rumah keluarga Lee yang ukurannya tidak sebesar mansion keluarga Cho.

Rumah keluarga Lee terdiri dua lantai dengan gaya arsitektur eropa, sebenarnya kekayaan yang di miliki keluarga Lee beranding jauh dari keluarga Cho yang memiliki kekayaan yang sangat besar.

Tuan Lee hanya seorang pengusahan properti dan pemilik departement store. Sedangkan nyonya Lee hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk keluarga sepenuhnya.

"terimakasih Kyu atas ataranya, eommonim keluar dahulu" ucap nyonya Lee sambil membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar dari mobil tak lupa menutup kembali mobil audi A8 berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya bagian penumpang.

"eommonim aku pamit yaa, selamat beristirahat, sampaikan salamku pada abeonim" ucap Kyuhyun kepada nyonya Lee.

"ya nanti akan aku sampaikan, eommonim masuk dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih Kyu" pamit nyanya Lee terakhir sebelum Kyuhyun menutup kepada kaca mobilnya yang sebelumnya membalas ucapan terimakasih untuknya dan ia kembali melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Nyonya Lee segera membalikkan badannya. Masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya tak lupa menutup pagar rumah tersebut. Masuk kedalam rumahnya yang masih sepi.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil silver berhenti di depan rumah bergaya eropa. Keluarlah gadis manis bernama Sungmin dari dalam mobil tersebut. Menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah belakang mobil, membuka pintu bagasi mobil itu.

Mengeluarkan barangnya yang dibantu oleh Hyukie.

"Hyukie kau harus mampir, kau harus menyapa ibuku. Pasti ia sangat senang melihatmu lagi" pinta Sungmin setelah menurunkan kopernya.

"hahh kau selalu saja menggunakan ibumu untuk membujukku berkunjung ke rumahmu" keluh Hyukie kesal dengan sifat sahabatnya itu. Sungmin terkekeh mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu.

Ia selalu menggunakan sang ibu jika Hyukie tak ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Padahal ibu sahabatnya itu tak seantusias yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

Memang ibu sahabatnya itu sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai anaknya sendiri tak heran kalau ia berkunjung kesana ibu sahabatnya itu akan senang.

Tetapi hanya sebatas senang karena ia berkunjung kesana. Dan tak bersikap berlebihan seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin.

Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan Sungmin. Ia suka sekali melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya biasa saja.

"yaa Hyukie! Kenapa kau melamun, jadi bagaimana kau mau kan?" tanya Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia terus menunggu jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"aish tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, kau akan tetap memaksa" jawab Hyukie sambil menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya. Dan berlalu mendahului Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"ya Hyukie-ya tunggu aku, aishh" teriak Sungmin segera menyusul Hyukie yang telah berjalan didepannya sambil menyeret koper pinknya.

,

,

,

"aku pulang" teriak seorang wanita cantik nan mungil begitu tibanya ia di dalam manson keluarga Cho.

Wanita cantik itu terus berjalan ke dalam manson tersebut sampai dirinya telah tiba di ruang tengah dan menemukan sesosok wanita paruh baya disana.

"eomma aku pulang" ucap wanita tadi memberitahukan keberadaanya. Tanpa meminta izin ia langsung duduk di sofa single samping sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh wanita yang dipanggil eomma olehnya tadi.

Wanita yang diketahui sebagai nyonya Cho segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang cucu kearah keberadaan yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"oh Wookie-a kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?" Nyonya Cho kembali memperhatikan sang cucu.

"ya namanya juga seminar eomma. Pasti lama. lagipula ini bukan seminar biasa eomma. Banyak chef mancanegara datang ke seminar ini," jelas sumringah wanita yang tadi di panggil Wookie itu.

"oh pantas saja" tanggap nyonya Cho singkat.

"aku tak melihat oppa. Kemana dia?" Wookie meneongok ke kanan-ke kiri melihat penjuru ruangan.

"oppa mu baru saja pergi mengantarkan besan pulang ke rumahnya" jelas nyonya Cho

"besan? Maksud eomma mertua oppa. Ibu dari isri tak tau diri itu?" tanya Wookie penasaran serta sedikit emosi. Entah mengapa ketika sedang membahas kakak iparnya itu emosi Wookie langsung menyulut.

"huss, kau tak boleh seperti itu. kalau Oppa mu dengar ia pasti langsung marah padamu"

"ya memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan eomma. Perempuan itu memang tak tahu diri. Dulu ia bilang sangat mencintai oppa dan ingin mempunyai anak bersamanya. Eh, tetapi saat Hyunjin sudah lahir. Ia malah pergi begitu saja. Istri macam apa itu. hanya demi cinta pertamanya. Suami dan anaknya ditelantarkan begitu saja," ucap Wookie kesal.

"eomma juga tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi membujuk oppa mu untuk melupakan wanita itu dan membuka hati untuk wanita lain yang lebih baik lagi" keluh nyonya Cho

"hahh. Aku juga bingung eomma. Kenapa oppa itu bisa sebegitu cinta dengan wanita itu. aku selalu penasaran cara apa yang wanita itu lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintanya Kyuhyun opaa"

"sudahlah. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya berdoa saja semoga wanita itu di temukan,"

"benar eomma. Aku kasihan pada oppa. Hai uri Hyunjin. Baby merindukkan ku yaa. Nanti malam baby harus menemani imo tidur lagi yaa" ucap Wookie kepada bayi berusia dua belas bulan. Ia meminta Hyunjin untuk ia pangku dan bermain dengan bayi lucu tersebut.

,

,

,

*TOK *TOK *TOK

"ya tunggu sebentar" ucap wanita paruh baya dari dalam. Tak lama pintu besar berwarna putih terbuka. Menampilkan dua wanita muda dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"anyeong imo/anyeong eomma" ucap kompak dua sahabat itu.

"omana kalian membuatku kaget saja. Dan kau Lee Sungmin. Kau senang sekali membuat orang kaget" ucap wanita paruh baya yang kita kenal dengan nyonya Lee kesal.

"aish eomma. Ayolah kami baru sampai di sini. Mengapa kau malah menyambut kami dengan omelan eomma itu" keluh Sungmin dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"bagaimana aku tak marah kepada kalian. kalian selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu membuat orang mengelus dada dengan kelakuan kalian" omel nyonya Lee lagi.

"baiklah imo kami minta maaf. Jadi bisa kah imo izinkan kami masuk. Di luar sangat dingin" keluh Hyukie. Yang langsung disetujui oleh Sungmin dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aish baiklah. Ayo cepat masuk" suruh nyonya Lee kepada dua wanita muda itu.

Mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Lee

"appa kemana?" tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah ia menjatuhkan bokongnya pada sofa yang telah di duduki oleh Hyukie terlebih dulu di ruang keluarga.

"appa mu belum pulang. Katanya tadi ia pulang agak malam" jawab nyonya Lee sambil menduduki sofa single di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Sungmin dan Hyukie.

"imo kata Sungmin. Jinra eonnie sudah mempunyai anak" ucap Hyukie tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkatakan Hyukie membuat nyonya Lee terdiam.

"iya eomma. Tahun kemarin eomma bilang kalau eonnie sudah memiliki anak. Apa boleh kami melihatnya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan keponakan ku" timpal Sungmin lagi.

Nyonya Lee masih terdiam. Ia bingung untuk mengatakan dari mana. Apa ia jawab saja kalau Sungmin dan Hyukie boleh melihatnya.

Tetapi ia takut kalau salah satu dari mereka menanyakan putri sulungnya itu. atau lebih nekatnya mereka langsung menghubungi Jinra yang bahkan sampai saat ini nomernya tak aktif.

"eomma kenapa kau diam saja. Apa kami tak boleh menengoknya ya?"

"ah Sungmin. Bukan seperti itu. kalian boleh menegoknya kok. Tapi tunggu eomma yang ambil keponakan kalian yahh"

"loh kenapa harus imo yang ambil. Kita bisa kok kesana sendirian. Ya kan Sungminnie?"

"iya betul eomma. Kau hanya perlu tunjukkan alamat di mana eonnie dan suaminya tinggal. Biar kita kesana sendirian"

"bukan begitu. Maksud eomma. Eomma hanya takut kakak iparmu dan kakakmu itu sibuk. Jadi saat kalian kesana kalau tak ada orang kan sia-sia juga" alasan nyonya Lee. Jujur ia bingung harus beralasan apa lagi.

Ia sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu Sungmin dan Hyukie yang sebenarnya. Tetapi rasa keberanian itu tak ada. Ia takut Sungmin dan Hyukie akan marah dan tak percaya padanya.

Walaupun Hyukie bukan anak kandungnya. Tetapi ia sudah menganggap sahabat anaknya sedari kecil sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Jadi ia juga harus memikirkan keduanya. Mereka dan Jinra selalu bermain bersama. Kedua anaknya juga sering menginap di rumah keluarga Hyukie. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"emm. Terserah eomma saja deh. Yang penting aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan eonnie dan adik bayi"

"ah sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu. Eomma ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. sebentar lagi pasti uri appa pulang" perintah nyonya Lee.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduk. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar Sungmin.

Nyonya Lee langsung menghembuskan napasnya lega. Jujur ia tak bisa bernapas lega jika masih ada putrinya dan sahabat putrinya.

Ia sangat khawatir ucapannya yang ia jaga keluar. Ia sangat takut melihat repon mereka nanti. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memberitahukan. Tapi tidak sekarang.

.

.

.

\- KYUMIN -

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya di manson Cho. Semua berkumpul di ruang makan. Terkecuali sang kepala keluarga yang tak hadir. Beliau masih berada di luar negeri untuk perjalan bisnisnya. Untuk memulai aktivitas pagi mereka. Sarapan tentu saja.

"eomma nanti aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Ia baru datang dari London kemaren" ucap Wookie memecahkan kesunyian suasan sarapan pagi ini.

"jam berapa? Soalnya nanti eomma juga ada pertemuan" tanya nyonya Lee sambil memasukkan potongan daging kemulutnya.

"em.. kemaren sih kita janjian jam sepuluh. Memangnya kenapa eomma?"

"gini Wookie-a. Eomma ada pertemuan nanti jam sembilan. Dan eomma tadinya ingin memintamu untuk menjaga Hyunjin,"

"yaudah aku siap kok. Nanti baby Hyunjin aku ajak ikut bersama ku saja"

"apa kau yakin tak merepotkanmu. Kau kan ingin bertemu dengan temanmu. Bukan mengasuhnya" sahut Kyuhyun kali ini.

"tentu saja aku yakin. Lagi pula sahabatku juga pasti tak merasa keberatan dengan adanya baby Hyunjin" ucap Wookie mantap. "bagaimana eomma. Boleh kan?" tanya Wookie lagi

"ya eomma terserah oppamu saja. Diakan ayahnya" jawab nyonya Lee sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

Wookie langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Meminta jawaban setuju dari ayah keponakannya itu.

"hah baiklah. Asal kau berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang dapat mencelakakannya. Jangan pernah mengacuhkannya. Jangan—"

"yayaya oppa ini cerewet sekali. Aku tahu oppa. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi" potong Wookie cepat.

Mendengar ucapan dari adik bungsungnya itu tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Nyonya Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra-putrinya itu.

"ara.. ara... uri Wookie sudah dewasa" ucap Kyuhyun disela kekehannya.

"yasudah eomma aku berangkat sekarang yaa. Sampai jumpa" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang makan. Tak lupa ia juga mencium kening eommanya sebelum pergi.

,

,

,

"Sungminnie. Apa kau masih menyukai senior mu yang di London itu?" tanya Hyukie di sela-sela kegiatan mengoleh krim pada wajahnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar mereka. Keduanya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan diri.

Hyukie yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan meja rias milik Sungmin. Sambil mengoleskan krim pelembab untuk wajahnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya yang bersepraikan pola poladot berwarna peach itu. Sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

"aku tak tahu Hyukie. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat ia wisuda. Dan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu" ucap Sungmin lemah.

"ya kau tak boleh menyerah. Kau bilang ia orang Korea. Siapa tahu kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya di sini," ucap Hyukie mantap.

"ya semoga saja"

"oh ya apa kau tau nama namja tercintamu itu?"

"tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu namanya. Ia lahir tanggal berapa. Warna favoritnya. Makanan kesukaannya. Aku tahu semuanya" ujar Sungmin dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Membayangkan wajah namja yang Sungmin sukai tidak lebih tepatnya ia cintai.

Hyukie yang melihat pantulan wajah Sungmin dengan binaran. Hanya memandang jijik melihat tingkah sang sahabat.

,

,

,

Di dalam cafe bernuansa santai dan sederhana itu. terdapat seorang wanita muda sambil memangku bayi laki-laki yang sedang menikmati sayur brokoli di tangannya.

Tak lama datang dua sejoli yang tak bisa dipisahkan itu. mereka kompak berpakaian casual.

Wanita pertama yang kita ketahui sebagai Sungmin. Dengan pakaian atasan berupa blouse denim lengan panjang dengan model off shoulder pada kerahnya. Dan dipadukan dengan midi skirt berwarna hitam. Serta alas kakinya ia menggunakan sneakers berwarna putih. Tak lupa sling bag bertengger di salah satu bahunya. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Satunya pasti dan tidak bukan adalah Hyukie. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan dress model basic bodycon tanpa lengan. Berwarna merah maroon. Yang panjangnya sampai bawah lulutnya. tak lupa angle strap shoes berwarna putih membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Serta rambut yang dibuat gelombang sebahunya dia biarkan tergerai.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Mencari seseorang.

"oh itu dia. Hei kalian!" panggil sang wanita dengan memangku bayi tampan.

Merasa terpanggil Sungmin dan Hyukie. Langsung menengok secara kompak ke sumber suara.

Setelah melihat dan menemukannya. Keduanya tersenyum. Dan mulai berjalan kearah wanita yang memanggil tadi.

"hai Wookie. Maaf kami terlambat" ucap sungmin sesaat tiba di samping meja yang telah Wookie isi. Mejanya berada di deretan tengah cafe tersebut.

Keduanya langsung duduk sebelum dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu oleh Wookie. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari rotan yang berada tepat diseberang Wookie.

"ya! Kau sudah menikah dan punya anak? Kenapa kau tau pernah memberitahu kami?" tanya Hyukie tiba-tiba saat matanya tak sengaja melihat bayi yang sedang memakan brokoli di pangkuan Wookie.

"ya jangan asal bicara kau. Aku belum menikah. Dan dia juga bukan anakku" jawab Wookie kesal.

"lalu itu bayi siapa Wookie?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"ini bayi oppa ku" jawab Wookie mantap.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkatakaan Wookie langsung terdiam. Wajahnya langsung memucat. Ada perasaan yang menyayat hatinya. Bagai ada beribu jarum dan pisau menusuk- nusuk jantung dan hatinya. Sekarang hatinya sangat perih.

Ia tahu sangat tahu siapa oppa dari Wookie.

Sebenarnya dahulu waktu mereka kecil. Dan mereka sering bermain bersama. Oppa Wookie sering menjemput Wookie untuk pulang.

Sejak saat itu sebenarnya Sungmin menyukai laki-laki itu. dan puncaknya saat Sungmin tahu kakaknya Wookie juga merupakan mahasiswa Oxford.

Ia mencari tahu keberadaan laki-laki itu. dimana ia tinggal. Jurusan apa. Sungmin berusaha mencarinya. Dan setelah mengetahuinya. Sungmin makin mendekatinya.

Ya walapun dari jarak jauh. Sungmin dulu hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh. Jujur selama ini ia tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia pulang kesini salah satunya untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Tetapi saat mendengar perkataan Wookie. Ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi saat ini.

Sungmin terus memandangi bayi laki-laki yang gembil itu. ia sangat tampan. Pasti ibunya juga cantik. Batin Sungmin.

"oppamu? Yang seorang hakim itu?" tanya Hyukie lagi.

"iyalah. Memangnya oppa ku yang mana lagi" jawab Wookie kesal. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. air matanya sudah siap keluar kepan saja ia mau. tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan. agar tak membuat kedua sahabatnya curiga.

"dia sudah menikah?" tanya Hyukie dengan wajah penasarannya.

"tentu saja sudah. Tetapi istrinya meninggalkan oppaku" cerita Wookie singkat.

"kenapa?" tanya Sungmin cepat. yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari kedua sabahatnya.

"karena wanita kurang ajar itu meninggalkan oppa ku demi laki-laki lain" jelas Wookie dengan sedikit emosi.

Sungmin kembali diam. Ia berusaha keras untuk mencerna perkataan Wookie tadi. Jadi Kyuhyun oppanya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Tetapi istrinya meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Kenapa? Kenapa? Wanita itu jahat sekali. Lalu kenapa mereka menikah dulu. Apa sekaranng Kyuhyun masih mencintai istrinya. Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Ia ingin menyakan lebih lajut lagi dengan Wookie. Tetapi ia takut ketahuan kalau itu menyukai kakaknya.

"kasihan sekali oppamu itu, Wookie-a" ucap Hyukie prihatin

"ya memang oppaku seperti itu. dan parahnya oppaku masih sangat mencintai istrinya itu" lanjut cerita Wookie lagi. Yang seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin di dalam hatinya.

"lalu sekarang apa Oppamu sudah menemukan penggantinya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia sebenarnya ragu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ajukan. Terbukti dengan nada suaranya yang lemah dan ragu-ragu.

"sayangnya laki-laki tua itu tidak mau. Aku kan sudah bilang. Oppaku itu sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia juga tak mau membuka hatinya untuk oranglain" jawab Wookie sambil memberikan sayur brokoli kepada Hyunjin.

Runtuh sudah harapan Sungmin. Ia pikir ia bisa mengambil hati laki-laki pujaanya itu.

Tetapi saat mendengar jawaban Wookie yang seperti itu. ia menjadi sadar bahwa. Posisi istrinya sudah menguasai hati laki-laki yang sangat amat dicintainya itu.

"oh ya Wookie-a. Kalau boleh tahu siapa istri oppamu itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"em.. siapa yaaa. Oh ya. Namanya itu Lee Jinra. Ya namanya Lee Jinra" jawab Wookie.

Dua orang sahabatnya itu sontak langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. Mengetahui seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Sung-Sungmin bukannya namanya persis seperti nama kakakmu?" tanya Hyukie disela-sela terkejutnya.

"maksudmu Jinra eonnie itu adalah kakaknya Sungmin?" tanya Wookie memastikan

"tidak mungkin kakakku melakukan itu. aku tahu siapa dia" ucap Sungmin berusaha mengusir pikiran negatifnya

"tapi kau bilang kakakmu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak" jelas Hyukie lagi.

"tunggu sebentar. Kau tau siapa nama orang tua wanita itu?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan.

"aku hanya tahu kalau eomma sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan besan Lee" jawab Wookie seadanya.

Tak lama Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja. Ia meninggalkan cafe tanpa berpamitan kepada sahabatnya itu. ia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal untuk memastikannya.

"Sungmin. Ya Lee Sungmin kau mau kemana?" teriak Hyukie kepada sahutan itu tak di tanggapi oleh Sungmin. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe.

"Hyukie sebaiknya kita susul Sungmin. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" ajak Wookie yang langsung di setujui oleh Hyukie. Mereka kompak berjalan meninggalkan cafe guna mengejar Sungmin.

"aku yakin Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya" ucap Hyukie sambil menyalkan mesin mobilnya. Mobil Hyukie langsung melesat cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang.

* * *

 ***Sungmin POV***

Tak butuh setengah jam aku telah tiba di depan rumahku dengan menggunakan taksi yang aku berhentikan di depan cafe tadi. Setelah membayarnya dan kelaur dari taksi. Aku langsung berlari ke dalam rumahku.

Saat aku akan membuka pintu utama ternyata tak terkunci. Aneh biasnya eomma selalu menyuncinya. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku langsung masuk ke dalam saja. Setelah aku masuk aku mendengar seseorang sedang mengobrol. Tunggu itu bukan suara ibuku atau seseorang yang aku kenal. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih dekat dengan tembok pembatas yang dekat dengan ruang tengah. Dan aku memilih untuk mendengarkan pembicaran yang menyita perhatianku tadi.

"bagimana besan Lee. Apa kau sudah mencoba membicarakan kepada putri bungsumu?" tanya seseorang yang memanggil eommaku dengan sebutan besan Lee.

Tunggu. Aku ingat dengan ucapan Wookie tadi. Kalau orang tua Wookie memanggil eomma dengan sebutan besan Lee.

Berarti yang sedang berbicara dengan eomma adalah ibunya Wookie dan Kyuhyun oppaku?

Tetapi kenapa tadi dia membahas aku? Ah sudahlah Sungmin. Lebih baik kau dengarkan dulu.

"aku belum berani mengatakannya besan Cho. Aku takut Sungmin akan kaget mendengar bahwa eonnienya pergi begitu saja. Belum lagi mendengar niatan kita yang ingin menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Aku takut Sungmin tak setuju" ucap eommaku.

Apa? Jadi yang dikatakan Wookie juga benar. Eonnie pergi dengan laki-laki lain dan meninggalkan anak serta suaminya.

Dan apa tadi? Mereka berniat menjodohkan aku dengan Kyuhyun oppa? Aku akan menjadi pengganti eonnie?

Entah harus senang, sedih atau kecewa. Aku senang karena mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Sedih karena aku tak bisa sepenuhnya memiliki hati Kyuhyun oppa. Dan kecewa karena aku hanya untuk penggantinya saja. Jika nanti eonnie kembali pasti aku yakin Kyuhyun oppa akan kembali kepada eonnie. Dan melupakan aku.

"aku yakin Sungmin mau besan Lee. Setidaknya sampai putri sulungmu ditemukan"

Benar. Sampai eonnie kembali. Aku tak mau. Aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun oppa seutuhnya.

"baiklah nan—"

"aku tak mau eomma" ucapku memotong perkataan eomma.

Aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan meja ruang kelurgaku. Dan menatap dua perempuan paruh baya bergantian.

"kau Sungmin adiknya Jinra kan?" tanya wanita yang aku yakini dengan nyonya Cho dengan sangat ramah. Tak lupa senyumnya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"nde anyeonghaseyo nyonya Cho. Perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin. Adik Jinra eonnie" sapa ku memperkenalkan diriku kepada nyonya Cho.

"em Sungmin-a. Duduk lah dulu disini. Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan kepada mu" ajak eomma kepada ku. Tanpa berkata aku langsung duduk di sebelah nyonya Cho. Ia terus menatapku dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu.

* * *

 ***Normal POV***

"begini Sungmin-a. Mungkin tadi kau sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami sedikit. Kau hanya sedikit salah paham disini"

"maksud eomma dengan salah paham. Apa?" tanya Sungmin tak menegerti

"em jadi begini. Sungmin-a maaf ahjumma memanggilmu seperti itu. saran itu ide ahjumma. Ahjumma ingin kau menjadi istri Kyuhyun dan ibu tiri dari anak Kyuhyun. Ahjumma yakin kau bisa mengubah sifat Kyuhyun" jelas Nyonya Cho.

"kalau aku tak mau. Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin mantap

"kami tak akan memaksakanmu. Tetapi kau bisa pikirkan kembali nanti" ucap nyonya Cho kepada Sungmin.

"jawaban ku tetap sama ahjumma. Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan putra ahjumma" ucap Sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya. Jujur ia sedari tadi menahan gejolak di hatinya. Ini bukan jawaban yang berasal dari hatinya. Ini sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

Ia ingin menangis menumpahkan semuanya. Tetapi ia tak bisa.

"ahjumma tahu kau sahabat Wookie. Wookie juga banyak bercerita tentang mu Sungmin-a. Entah kenapa aku sangat amat begitu yakin dengan ideku ini dan—"

"ahjumma berhentilah. Kumohon.. hiks.. hentikan.." rancau Sungmin. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi meluapkan emosinya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia ingin menangis. Meluapkan semuanya.

"Sungmin-a" gumam nyonya Lee sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh itu. nyonya Lee terus menengelus rambut belakang Sungmin pelan.

Kepala Sungmin bersandar di dada nyonya. Tangannya terus memeluk sang ibunya erat.

"aku tak bisa eomma. Aku takut eonnie akan kembali. Aku sangat takut. Hiks..hiks.." rancau Sungmin disela-sela menangis.

"aku...hiks..a-aku sangat mencintainya eomma. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Aku tak mau ia kembali lagi pada eonnie.. hikss.. hikss" lanjut Sungmin lagi. Baik nyonya Lee dan nyonya Cho kaget mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin.

"sayang apa itu benar? Selama ini kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya nyonya Lee memastikan. Ia juga mengarahkan kepala Sungmin kehadapannya. Nyonya Lee terus menatap mata sembab anaknya itu.

Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"ya tuhan Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya pada eomma sayang"

Sungmin memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lebih baik melihat roknya dan tasnya. Asal jangan melihat wajah eommanya.

"Sungmin-a. Maaf ahjumma sebelumnya. Sejak kapan kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Nak?" tanya nyonya Cho membuka percakapan lagi.

"Sungmin-a" panggil nyonya Cho lagi. Kali ini tangannya ia arahkan ke arah pundak terbuka Sungmin. Ia menyentuh pundak itu pelan.

"aku tak tahu secara pastinya. Ahjumma" gumam Sungmin pelan dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa sudah lama?" tanya nyonya Cho lagi. Ia harus memastikan sedikit keganjalan di sini.

Sungmin kembali menjawab dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat jawaban dari Sungmin. Membuat kedua wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Nyonya Lee menghela napasnya berat. Ia memijit pelipisnya. pusing memikirkan hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Sedangkan nyonya Cho hanya diam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu hal yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Sungmin-a. Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan kepada kami?" tanya seseorang yang berasal dari arah pintu utama.

Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi dalam suasana tegang harus menengok ke sumber suara.

"Wookie-a?" panggil nyonya Cho bingung.

Ya orang itu adalah Wookie. Ia datang bersama Hyukie.

* * *

 ***flashback ON***

"Hyukie sebaiknya kita susul Sungmin. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" ajak Wookie yang langsung di setujui oleh Hyukie. Mereka kompak berjalan meninggalkan cafe guna mengejar Sungmin.

"aku yakin Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya" ucap Hyukie sambil menyalkan mesin mobilnya. Mobil Hyukie langsung melesat cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Sungmin. mereka langsung melesat masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah keluarga Lee.

Namun saat di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Mereka mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan seseorang di dalam rumah tersebut.

Dengan modal penasaran mereka masuk secara diam-diam. Dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan antara nyonya Lee, nyonya Cho serta Sungmin.

Mulai dari niatan nyonya Cho ingin menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Sampai pengakuan cinta terpendam yang Sungmin rasakan selama ini.

Mereka berdua juga sama-sama terkejut dengan bahan pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Wookie apa yang kita pikirkan sama?" bisik Hyukie kepada Wookie yang berada di depannya.

"nde kau benar Hyukie. Aku kecewa dengan Sungmin. tapi aku juga kasian dengannya" balas Wookie dengan berbisik.

Ya mereka memang kecewa karena selama ini Sungmin tak pernah menceritakan kepada mereka. Walau Sungmin berada di London pun. Mereka bertiga masih mengirim kabar dan bercerita satu sama lain tetang keadaan mereka masing-masing.

"Wookie apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukie panik. Ia melihat gerakan Wookie ingin melangkah. Keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

Dengan menghiraukan bisikan Hyukie. Ia melangkahkan kakinya. Keluar dan berjalan kearah keberadaan orang yang telah mereka curi pembicaraannya.

"Sungmin-a. Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan kepada kami?" ucap Wookie sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

* * *

 ***flashback OFF***

Mereka berlima berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Lee. Mereka kompak diam tak bersuara sedikitpun. Hanya suara ocehan khas bayi yang berasal dari baby Hyunjin.

Merasa di acuhkan. Tiba-tiba baby Hyunjin rewel. Ia terus menangis. Wookie sudah mencoba mendiami dan mencari cara. Tetapi tak berhasil.

Nyonya Cho juga sudah berusaha memberikan susu yang biasa baby Hyun minum. Tapi di tolaknya dan terus menangis. Bertambah kecang.

Sungmin yang melihat keadaan itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Dan berjalan menghapiri Wookie lalu mengurukan kedua tangannya kepada Wookie.

"em.. Wookie-a boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanpa banyak bertanya Wookiepun memberikan keponakannya pada Sungmin. dan langsung diterima Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"aigoo. Hyunjin-a kenapa menangis baby? Anak tampan tak boleh menangis ne" Sungmin menggendong baby Hyunjin sambil mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di kedua pipi gembil milik Hyunjin.

Ia sedikit menimang-nimang tubuh Hyunjin. Kepala sang bayi dengan sendirinya bersandar di dadanya. Seakan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. seketika baby Hyunjin menghentikan tangisnya. Dan sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat bayi dalam gendongannya itu menghentikan tangisnya.

Sungmin masih menimang-nimang bayi laki-laki itu pelan. Sesekali lagu pengantar tidur yang khusus dinyanyikan saat bayi akan tidur. Keluar dari mulut Sungmin dengan sangat pelan.

Hyunjin bayi gembil itu seolah merasakan ketulusan dan kehangatan yang diberikan Sungmin terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Sungmin. Dan dalam sekejap bayi gembil itu terlelap tidur dengan mengemut jempolnya.

"aigoo Sungmin. Hyunjin cepat sekali tidurnya. Aku tak percaya. Bahkan aku dan eomma masih sulit mendiaminya jika sedang rewel seperti tadi" ucap Wookie tak percaya.

"jangan berlebihan Wookie-a. Aku pamit dulu ya, menidurkan Hyunnie di kamarku" pamit Sungmin. setelah itu ia membawa Hyunjin menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"kami akan menyusul Sungmin" Hyukie bangkit dari duduknya. Dan menghampiri Wookie yang telah menunggunya di depan tangga. Mereka meninggalkan kedua wanita paruh baya itu.

"ah besan Lee sepertinya aku harus pamit. Dan semoga saja Sungmin bisa mengubah pikirinnya" ucap nyonya Cho sambil berjalan keluar.

"ya semoga saja. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun"

"baiklah sampai jumpa" kata nyonya Cho sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil. Dan tak lama mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee.

,

,

,

 ***CKLEK***

Wookie dan Hyukie masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Mereka menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya di sisi kiri Hyunjin yang tidur tengkurap masih mengemut jempol imutnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Hyunjin. Mulutnya masih membisikkan nyanyian lagu mengantar tidur.

"min, apa yang kau ceritakan tadi benar?" tanya Wookie memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"untuk apa aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Wookie-a" jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Setelah menyakini Hyunjin sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"tetapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" kali ini Hyukie ikut bertanya.

Mereka berdua telah duduk di kursi panjang di depan Sungmin.

"karena dulu aku pikir ini bukan perasaan cinta. Tetapi setelah aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa di London. Aku semakin yakin kalau aku mencintainya" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kedua telapak tangannya.

"jadi orang kau selalu ceritakan tentang kau menyukai seniormu saat di London. Adalah Kyuhyun oppa?" tanya Hyukie memastikan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"lalu sekarang bagaimana? Eommaku ingin kau menikah dengan oppaku. Dan sekarang juga semua orang tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai oppaku"

"aku tak tahu Wookie-a. Sejujurnya aku ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Tetapi aku takut sesuatu yang aku takutkan akan terjadi"

"apa kehadiran kakakmu yang membuat kau berpikir dua kali?" Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"ya kau benar Hyukie. Aku sangat bingung" ucap Sungmin sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya.

"Sungmin-a" ucap Wookie sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin sebelah kanan. Begitu juga dengan Hyukie. Ia ikut memeluk tubuh Sungmin bagian Kiri.

Biarkan mereka menikmati kegiatan berpelukannya satu sama lain.

,

,

,

\- KYUMIN -

,

,

,

Di hari jumat pagi yang cerah ini. Di halaman belakang manson. Terdapat Kyuhyun dengan sang putra yang berada di gendongannya. Sedang berkeliling perkarangan bunga milik nyonya Cho.

Bayi gembil itu terus berceloteh saat menemukan benda yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa senyum dan tertawa kecil menanggapi ocehan sang putra yang kelewatan menggemaskan.

"ternyata kalian di sini" ucap nyonya Cho dari belakang badan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil kepada eommanya.

"kami hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di sini. Sudah lama aku tak mengajak Hyunjin jalan-jalan ke kebun belakang" jawab Kyuhyun dengan berjalan kearah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tersebut, dengan sang putra berada di pangkuannya.

"apa hari ini kau tak ke kantor?" tanya nyonya Cho sambil berjalan menyusul ke dua laki-laki itu. serta melakukan hal yang sama. Duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantor. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan Hyunnie saja" kedua tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu gemas.

"oh ya Kyu. Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan dengamu"

"jika eomma ingin menjodohkan aku dengan wanita yang lain. Aku menolaknya eomma" suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin.

"tetapi kali ini wanitanya berbeda, Kyu"

"maksud eomma?"

"gini kau tahukan kalau Jinra mempunyai adik perempuan?"

"dan eomma mau aku menikahi dia? Apa eomma sudah gila, hahh?" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"iya eomma menggila Kyu. Eomma sudah putus asa dengan kelakuanmu. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu. Tolong mengertilah" Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memainkan tangan mungil anaknya.

"Kyu eomma mohon kau mau kan dengan dia?" pinta nyonya Cho setelah cukup lama bergeming. Entah kenapa nyonya Cho harus menyakini putranya sekali lagi. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu hasilnya seperti apa.

"harus berapa kali sih aku harus mengatakan ini kepada kalian, kalau aku tak mau dengan wanita siapa pun, suka atau tidak aku akan tetap menunggunya!" ujarnya meninggi tak lupa ia menatap nyonya Cho dengan pandangan tajam. Ia sudah tak peduli di depannya ibunya atau bukan.

"baiklah kalau kau mau seperti itu, kali ini juga eomma akan bersikap egois kepada mu Kyu. Suka atau tidak kau harus menikah dengan dia" nyonya Cho memilih pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sang cucu di taman belakang.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan acuh dengan ucapan sang ibu.

,

,

,

Sungmin duduk di sofa dekat jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghadap jalanan kompleks rumahnya. Sambil menerawang ke jalanan yang sepi. Sedikit senyum mengingat keinginan sang eomma dan nyonya Cho yang ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang ia cintai. Tetapi ia kembali bermuka datar saat ia ingat kenyataan saat ini.

Kyuhyunnya adalah suami kakaknya. Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Ia tak pernah tahu lebih dalam kakaknya sejak ia memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikannya di London.

Dulu sebelum ia pergi. Sungmin dengan sang kakak sangat dekat. Mereka sering berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Bermain bersama. Mempunyai kesukaan yang hampir sama.

Ia juga tau tipe laki-laki seperti apa yang kakaknya sukai. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak masuk dalam tipe laki-laki yang sering kakaknya sebutkan padanya.

Ia sedikit kecewa dengan sikap kakaknya. Dan ia juga penasaran laki-laki seperti apa yang membuat kakaknya tega meninggalkan anak dan suaminya dulu.

Sungmin sangat penasaran bagaimana mereka bertemu, lalu memutuskan menikah. Apa dulu mereka menikah di landasi dengan ikatan saling mencintai? Atau hanya napsu saja?

Serta, Sungmin sangat penasaran di mana sebenarnya keberadaan sang kakak saat ini. Apa ia tak merindukan anak dan suaminya, merindukan dia dan orang tuanya.

Jika Sungmin egois. Sungmin pasti akan menyetujui perjodohan itu. dalam hati yang paling dalam. Ia sangat ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Karena itu memang cita-citanya.

Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan cinta itu masih tertanam dengan kuat sampai sekarang.

Ia bingung harus seperti apa. Sahabatnya menyarankan untuk ikuti kata hatinya. Dan hatinya mengatakan kalau ia harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Urusan jika kakaknya datang itu masalah belakangan. Tapi Sungmin tetap lah Sungmin. ia masih saja bimbang harus seperti apa.

 ***TOK *TOK *TOK**

"Sungminnie, apa eomma boleh masuk?" Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"masuklah eomma. Kenapa harus meminta izin dulu padaku" nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum pada putri bungsunya. Lalu mengajak Sungmin duduk di kasurnya.

Nyonya Lee mengarahkan Sungmin agar meletakkan kepalanya di paha nyonya Lee. Dan seketika dituruti oleh Sungmin.

"kau mau kan sayang menikah dengan kakak iparmu?" tanya nyonya Lee sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"aku memang mencintainya eomma, tapi saat aku tahu dia adalah kakak iparku, aku merasa tak pantas mencintainya lagi eomma" jawab Sungmin lemah. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. menikmati sentuhan nyonya Lee pada rambutnya.

"tapi ini demi keponakan mu sayang, ia sangat menyukaimu kemarin" nyonya Lee berusaha meyakini Sungmin.

"tidak eomaa Hyunjin suka aku karena hangat badanku sama dengan hangat badan eommanya" tolak Sungmin yang berusaha mencari alasan.

Nyonya Lee tahu. Putrinya sedang mencari alasan yang masuk akal. Ia juga tahu sebenarnya putrinya mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat mau. Tapi ada satu alasan yang menghalanginya.

"walaupun Kyuhyun masih mencintai Jinra. Eomma yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan mencintaimu, nak"

Diam. Baik Sungmin dan nyonya Lee kompak diam. Nyonya Lee juga tahu kalau anaknya sedang berpikir keras. Ia juga sedang memberikan waktu untuk Sungmin berpikir.

"eomma apa boleh aku bersikap egois saat ini?" ucap Sungmin lirih. Ia menahan tangisnya. Ia sudah menahannya sedari tadi. Ia ingin menangis.

"lakukan lah, asal itu yang bisa membuatmu bahagia sayang"

"walau nanti aku akan tersakiti, eomma" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin membuka matanya. dan menatap kedua mata nyonya Lee. Perlahan air mata yang ia tahan mengalir keluar.

Nyonya Lee hanya bisa mengahapus lelehan air mata putrinya. Tak lama Sungmin bangkit dan memeluk nyonya Lee

"aku mau eomma. Aku hiks aku mau menikah dengannya. aku bahagia bersamanya eomma, hiks" ucap Sungmin disela-sela menangisnya didalam pelukan sang eomma.

"terima kasih sayang. Eomma yakin kau akan bahagia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

" **pengantin wanita segera memasuki altar"**

" **tolong jaga dan bahagiakan putriku"**

" **hentikan tangisan mu min!"**

" **jangan berharap apapun dari pernikahan ini padaku!"**

" **apa kau sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang aku cintai? Kenapa kau berubah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong saya kembali lagii...**

 **Gimana gimana? Chapter 2nya seru ga?**

 **Atau malahh ngebosenin?**

 **Terlalu panjang yaa? Terlalu bertele-tele yaa?**

 **Maaf yaaa.. soalnya hanya ingin menjelaskan gimana awal cerita ini ajaaa..**

 **Kalo ngerasa ini kepanjangann besok chap selanjutnya aku sedikit pendekin kokk...**

 **Maaf juga kalau feelnya ga dapet dan tambah jelek...**

 **saya sangat-sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran membangun, jadi mohonn bantuannya yaaa...**

 **DAN SAYA MAU NGUCAPIN..**

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-30 BUAT URI EVIL kYU BESOKKK... YEAAYY ^^**

 **PLUS SAYA JUGA MAU NGUCAPIN...**

 **TERIMAKASIHHH YA YANG SUDAH MAMPIR DI FF SAYA, YANG SUDAH BACA TAMBAH LOVE DARI SAYAA, DAN YANG SUDAH NGEREVIEW JUGA TAMBAH LOVELOVELOVE DARI SAYAAA...**

nanalee44 : yang jadi istrinya Kyu aku ngambil bukan cast dari artis lain ata yang biasa di pake di ff lainnya. Aku sengaja munculin peran baru biar ga bosen aja sama cast yang itu-itu ajaa hehehe..^^ makasih ya udah review, chap selanjutnya tolong di review lagi hehehe ^^

chjiechjie : iya di chap kemaren pendek buat kenalan sama ceritanya aja,, aku juga bingung kenapa hehehe soalnya pas aku bikin mengalir begitu saja,, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir disini kenapa para besan baik-baik aja,, karena di sini nyonya Lee ga enak gitu sama sikap anaknya yang udah mengkhianati Kyuhyun hehehe^^ makasih yaaa udah ngereview chap kemaren tolong review lagi hehehe ^^

cici fu : makasihhh,, ^^ siapp tunggu yaaa..

dann yang lainnyaa..

makasih juga ya yang udah review lainnya...

 **nanalee44, kyuminkyukyu, minami Kz, danactebh, chjiechjie, cici fu, snmayy88, ugielf137, Guest, LoveableNiel, lee kyurah, lee hye byung, dan Hamano Hiruka..** ^^

 **tolong review chap 2 ini yaaa,, pleaseeeee T_T**

 **RCL**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Keep Support and Love Kyumin**

 **And I'm JOYers...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU BY ITSELF**

 **Author : Oh Yoo Ra**

 **Genre : drama, romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun ( N. 26 y.o )**

 **Lee Sungmin a.k.a Lee Sungmin ( Y. 23 y.o )**

 **Kim Kibum a.k.a Cho Kibum ( Y. 48 y.o )**

 **Park Jungsu a.k.a Lee Teuk (Y. 46 y.o )**

 **Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukie ( Y. 23 y.o )**

 **Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie (Y. 23 y.o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **##CHAPTER 3##**

Hari Minggu yang sejuk ini. Kediaman keluarga Lee sedang kedatangan keluarga Cho.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga keluarga Lee untuk membicarakan niatan mereka yaitu menikahkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Dan saat ini pula Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di pertemukan satu sama lain untuk pertama kalinya.

Kedua orang tua dari masing-masing sedang membicarakan rencana pernikahan tersebut. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam. Sesekali bersuara jika mereka di tanya sesuatu saja.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih bermain dengan Hyunjin yang berada di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Sungmin ia hanya bisa menunduk. Walau Wookie ada di sampingnya. Tetapi wanita dua puluh tiga tahun itu lebih memilih diam.

"Hwaaaa.. hwaaaa.. hikss.. Hwaa" suara tangis Hyunjin tiba-tiba. Membuat semua mata langsung tertuju pada bayi dua belas bulan itu.

Sang ayah sudah berusaha menenangkan tangisan Hyunjin dengan menimang-nimang, serta memberikan susu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Hyunjin tetap menangis.

"oppa berikan Hyunjin pada Sungmin. ia bisa menenangkan Hyunjin dengan cepat" saran Wookie yang di balas anggukkan nyonya Cho.

"Wookie benar Kyu. Berikan Hyunjin pada Sungmin"

Kyuhyun hanya melihat kearah Sungmin dengan diam. Ia tak berniat memberikan Hyunjin kepada wanita itu. ia masih ragu dengan usulan sang adik dan eommanya.

Merasa di pandangi terus. Sungmin membalas memandangi Kyuhyun. Sampai suara tangisan Hyunjin memutuskan ikatan mata mereka.

Mata Sungmin langsung melihat keberadaan Hyunjin yang sudah meraung, dan gelisah di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Secara reflek Sungmin memajukan duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan sofa yang diduduki Kyuhyun. Dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"emm.. boleh aku menggendongnya oppa?" tanya Sungmin canggung. Tanpa berkata Kyuhyun langsung memerikan Hyunjin kepada Sungmin. dan langsung diterima Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

Seperti de javu. Sungmin kembali menenangkan Hyunjin yang sedang rewel.

"aigoo, kenapa setiap Hyunnie kesini selalu menangis, sayang? Putra tampan eomma jangan menangis lagi ne, nanti eomma sedih" ucap Sungmin kepada bayi yang nyaman dengan dekapannya.

Seperti kemarin Sungmin menimang-nimang tubuh Hyunjin. Kepala sang bayi dengan sendirinya bersandar di dadanya. Seakan mendengar perkataan Sungmin. seketika baby Hyunjin menghentikan tangisnya. Dan sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kembali terkejut. Terkecuali para eomma dan sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat bayinya saat ini dalam gendongannya itu menghentikan tangisnya.

Sungmin masih menimang-nimang Hyunjin pelan. Lagu pengantar tidur itu kembali dinyanyikan untuk Hyunjiin. Agar bayi laki-laki itu tenang, dan segera jatuh tertidur.

Tak lama Hyunjin langsung terlelap tidur dengan nyaman dalam dekapan Sungmin, dengan mengemut jempolnya seperti biasa.

"lihatkan Kyu, bahkan Sungmin bisa membuat Hyunjin tertidur dengan cepat. sepertinya dia nyaman sekali dalam dekapanmu, Sungminnie" nyonya Cho begitu senang melihat respon baik yang ditunjukkan oleh sang cucu, setidaknya cucunya sudah menerima calon eommanya dengan terbuka.

Nyonya Cho melirik Kyuhyun maksud menyindir. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukan hanya ekspresi dingin. Membuat nyonya Cho menghela napas berat.

"aku ingin meniduri Hyunjin dulu di kamarku" pamit Sungmin. dan membawa Hyunjin ke kamarnya.

"oppa susul Sungmin sana" bisik Wookkie.

"kau saja sana, aku tak mau"

"ish oppa. Hyunjin kan anakmu"

"aishh baiklah. Aku akan menyusul Sungmin" pamit Kyuhyun. Bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang tengah tersebut menuju kamar Sungmin. meninggalkan orang – orang yang sedang membicarakan hal tak penting menurutnya.

* * *

 _ ***CKLEK***_

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Seletah mencari-cari keberadaan letak kamar Sungmin.

Saat memasukinya, Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut. Dan berakhir saat matanya menangkap keberadaan Sungmin dengan sang putra yang sedang berada di atas kasur milik yeoja itu.

Seperti sebelumnya Sungmin sedang menepuk-nepuk pantat gembil milik Hyunjin sambil membisikkan lagu pengantar tidur.

Kyuhyun langsung menghapiri Sungmin dan duduk di bangku panjang di depan Sungmin.

"aku tak menyangka Hyunjin langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru ia temui" ucap Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"kami sudah bertemu sekali sebelumnya" jawab Sungmin sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun.

"terimakasih sudah menganggap Hyunjin seperti anakmu. Ya walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah keponakanmu" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sempat senang dengan ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan padanya. Tetapi semua berubah saat Kyuhyun menyadarkan sebuah fakta yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kini hatinya kembali tersayat perih. Bahkan luka kemarin saja belum sembuh. Dan harus ditambah lagi. Apalagi kata-katanya keluar langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun. Membuat lukanya semakin dalam.

"apa kau sangat dekat dengan Jinra?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"nde, kami sangat dekat. Orangtua kami sangat sibuk, kami sering ditinggal berdua di rumah cukup lama. kami juga sering berbagi cerita satu sama lainnya" jawab Sungmin sambil membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Kali pertamanya Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan jarak dekat seperti ini.

"apa Jinra pernah bercerita tentang laki-laki sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"setiap eonnie pulang sekolah, eonnie akan ke kamarku bercerita laki-laki yang ia sukai" jawab Sungmin lemah dan tak bersemangat.

"berarti kau tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana hubungannya?"

"aku tak tahu, oppa" jawab Sungmin cepat. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi dengan pembicaraan diantara mereka saat ini. Ia ingin mengakhirinya. Hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi menerima sayatan demi sayatan yang membuat hatinya bertabah sakit dan perih.

Kyuhyun mengerutan keningnya ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang seakan menghindar dari semua pertanyaannya.

"apa kau masih menganggap eonnie sebagai istrimu? Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu akan berbuah jawaban yang membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Tapi ia juga penasaran dengan jawaban yang ingin sekali ia dengar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin penuh dengan keyakinan. Sedangkan Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan agar tidak menangis. Sungmin hanya menghela napas sejenak untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Sungmin ingin melontarkan pertanyaan sekali lagi.

"apakah setelah kita menikah nanti. Dan suatu saat eonnie ingin kembali bersamamu. Apa kau akan melepakanku dan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia tatap dalam mata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya Sungmin. dan apakah wajar seorang adik ipar menanyakan hal itu kepada kakak iparnya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses menjatuhkan air mata yang sejak tadi Sungmin tahan. Sakit dan sesak hanya perasaan itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

,

,

,

\- KYUMIN -

,

,

,

 ***SUNGMIN POV***

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin. Gaun putih menjuntai indah di tubuhku dengan sempurna. Wajahku hanya dipoles make up tipis yang membuatku semakin terlihat cantik.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah kutunggu. Hari di mana kehidupan baruku akan segera dimulai. Menjadi seorang nyonya Cho dan ibu dari Cho Hyunjin. Aku sangat bahagia. Namun ada satu hal yang sangat mengganjal di hatiku. Satu fakta yang nyata. Apa setelah ini aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat ini? Aku sangat sadar Kyuhyun oppa tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku hanya menjadi pengganti eonnie ku yang tega pergi begitu saja menginggalkan keluarga yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus.

Katakanlah aku egois. Aku sudah tak dapat lagi menahan perasaanku padanya setelah selama ini, aku hanya berharap ia membalas perasaanku juga.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu bahwa kenyataannya aku akan tersakiti. Tetapi aku akan tetap menerimanya. Ini adalah pilihan yang sudah aku ambil.

Lebih baik aku merasa sakit tetapi aku masih bisa berada disisinya. Dari pada jauh darinya tetapi raga ini perlahan akan mati.

 ***SUNGMIN POV end***

,

,

 ***KYUHYUN POV***

Kedua kalinya aku berdiri di depan altar seperti ini. Menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi istriku nanti. Semua tak ada yang berbeda. hanya wanitanya yang berbeda.

Rasanya sungguh berbeda. dulu aku sangat antusias dan gugup menanti wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Tetapi sekarang aku merasa biasa saja, aku hanya terus berdoa kalau ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Aku tahu ini tidak adil untuk Sungmin. Aku juga tak bisa memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Kami baru sekali bertemu secara langsung. Kami tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Walau ia juga adalah hoobbie ku di London dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Entalah setelah ini aku harus bersikap seperti apa padanya.

"pengantin wanita memasuki ruangan"

Suara pembawa acara pernikahan menyadarkan dari lamunanku. Aku segera menegagakkan badanku dan membalikkan badanku kearah datangnya Sungmin bersama ayah mertuaku.

Pintu itu segera terbuka. Menampilak sesosok wanita dengan balutan gaun putih yang panjang. Berjalan dengan sangat anggun ke arahku.

Aku sempat tertegun dengan parasnya yang cantik dan manis. Tetapi tak sampai membuat hatiku bergetar.

Tak terasa Sungmin sudah berada di depanku. Tuan Lee atau biasa ku panggil Abeoji ini kemudian mengulurkan tangan Sungmin dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"tolong jaga dan bahagiakan putriku seperti dulu" perasaan ku mengatakan ucapan dan sirat mata penuh seakan memohon kepadaku di berikan abeoji untukku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu acara pernikahanpun dimulai.

Setelah janji-janji dan nasehat-nasehat tuhan yang sudah disampaikan oleh pastor. Kini tiba saatnya kami mengucapkan janji pernikahan dihadapan tuhan.

Aku dan Sungmin berhadapan satu sama lain. Tangan kami saling berpegangan.

"di hadapan Tuhan serta jamaat disini, saya Cho Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih dan syukur menerima Lee Sungmin mulai saat ini menjadi istri saya. saya berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan menolongnya serta setia kepadanya baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam untung maupun malang, sehat maupun sakit dengan memenuhi kewajiban saya sebagai suami yang baik dan berbakti kepada Tuhan. Kami akan selalu senantiasa hidup dalam kasih, saling menghormati dan menghargai, serta memelihara keutuhan pernikahan ini selama-lamanya" ucapku sambil menantap mata wanita di depanku.

"di hadapan Tuhan serta jamaat disini, saya Lee Sungmin dengan penuh kasih dan syukur menerima Cho Kyuhyun mulai saat ini menjadi suami saya. saya berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan menolongnya serta setia kepadanya baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam untung maupun malang, sehat maupun sakit dengan memenuhi kewajiban saya sebagai istri yang baik dan berbakti kepada Tuhan. Kami akan selalu senantiasa hidup dalam kasih, saling menghormati dan menghargai, serta memelihara keutuhan pernikahan ini selama-lamanya"

"dengan ini Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, aku meneguhkan pernikahan saudara. Apa yang sudah dipersatukan Tuhan tidak boleh diceraikan manusia, Amiin. Dan dipersilakan bertukar cincin serta mencium pasangan"

Perlahan ku buka veilnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik saat aku membuka veil yang tadi menghalangi wajahnya itu.

Aku mendekat kearahnya. Seakan mengerti Sungmin langsung memejamkan matanya.

 _ **CUP..**_

Kukecup sebentar keningnya. Sungmin langsung menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa. Tetapi aku pura-pura tak peduli.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi suasana di dalam gereja tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan tersebut.

Aku dan Sungmin mengembangkan senyum kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir. Walau aku tahu Sungmin hanya memaksakan senyumannya sama sepertiku.

,

,

 ***NORMAL POV***

Setelah mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Kini Kyuhyun serta Sungmin sudah berada di rumah Kyuhyun dan istrinya yang dulu.

Meskipun mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Namun kemarin sebelum mereka menikah. Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa Sungmin tak boleh mengutak-atik semua barang-barang milik eonnienya yang masih tersimpan rapih di kamar tersebut.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai membelikan meja rias dan lemari pakaian khusus hanya untuk Sungmin. parahnya Sungmin dilarang menyentuh semua barang milik istrinya di rumah ini.

Kini mereka berada di dalam kamar. Setelah Sungmin membersihkan badannya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur menunggu Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin sangat gugup. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah pengalaman malam pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki. Terutama Kyuhyun.

 _ ***SRET***_

Pintu kaca kamar mandi digeser. Menampilkan sesosok Kyuhyun sambil menggosokan kepalanya dengan handuk. Ia berjalan keluar menuju ranjang dengan balutan kaos singlet berwarna navy dengan celana pendek berwarna putih. Hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin merona.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk diranjang yang tidak ditempati Sungmin.

"apa kita langsung tidur?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"memangnya kau pikir kita akan melakukan malam pertama, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung intinya

"emm.. apa kita tidak melakannya malam ini?"

"bahkan kita tak akan pernah melakukannya. Sudahlah kita tidur saja, aku sudah sangat lelah" ucap Kyuhyun final sambil membaringkan badannya membelakangi Sungmin.

Mendengar perkataan yang Kyuhyun lontarakan. Seketika air mata sungmin turun dengan deras. Ia menbekap mulutnya menahan isakan. Perkataan Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mau menyentuh seujung kukupun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin membaringkan badannya dengan membelakangi Kyuhyun perlahan. Tak lama bahunya bergetar hebat karena isakan yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Langsung terbangun dan menengok kearah Sungmin dengan bahu yang masih bergetar.

"hentikan tangisanmu Min!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya serta menatap Sungmin tajam.

Mendengar bentakan tersebut. Sungmin langsung tersentak dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

Bisa di lihat mata Sungmin yang merah dan bengkak. Terdapat jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu" ucap Sungmin menyesal. Ia terus menunduk karena tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan penuh dengan amarah.

"seharusnya kau tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Berhentilah berharap apapun untuk pernikahan ini. Jangan terus mempersulit keadaan dengan sikapmu. Dan berhentilah membelas kasihan dengan menangis di depanku! Karena aku tak segan untuk melakukan kasar kepadamu!"

"maaf" hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin gumamkan saat ini.

"berjanjilah bersikap baik. Jangan memelas cinta kepadaku! Walau sekarang kita sudah berstatus suami-istri, bersikaplah biasa saja. Tidak usah seperti seorang pelacur meminta untuk disetubuhi oleh ku! Karena aku tak akan pernah melakakannya denganmu! Kau mengerti?"

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Hati Sungmin sangat sakit. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun menyamakannya dengan seorang pelacur.

Sungguh ia sudah tak mengenal sosok laki-laki di depannya itu. dulu yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang baik hati, pintar, dan ramah.

Tapi sekarang dia tak bisa menemukan sosok tersebut. Walau ia tak pernah bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Tetapi ia tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"ne" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan badannya. Dan memunggungi Sungmin kembali.

"apa seperti ini Kyuhyun yang aku cintai?" batin Sungmin lirih.

Direbahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak bisa memejamkan matanya. kata-kata yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia takut Kyuhyun akan bertambah benci dan marah padanya. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun membenci dirinya.

,

,

,

\- KYUMIN -

,

,

,

Di pagi hari setelah tiga hari mereka menikah dan kejadian malam itu. Kini Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat sedang menata makanannya di meja makan. Kyuhyun datang lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya dan tas jinjingnya.

Duduk dikursi tepat di ujung meja makan. Dan mulai menyesap kopi yang telah Sungmin buat untuknya.

"ku dengar kau akan membuka butik" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menaruh cangkir di sebelah piring waflenya.

"ya, baru rencana saja. Aku belum menemukan tempat yang pas" jawab Sungmin sambil menuangkan saus stroberi di wafle Kyuhyun.

"oh" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka. Kyuhyun sibuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan Sungmin ia hanya duduk diam. Menunggu Kyuhyun selesai sarapan.

"aku berangkat. Jaga Hyunjin dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergiannya.

"hahh, semangat kau pasti bisa. Sungmin" gumam Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia bersekan semua peralatan makan yang Kyuhyun gunakan tadi.

Setelah selesai membereskan rumah. Sungmin bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Hyunjinnya di lantai dua.

Saat masuk kedalam. Putra gembilnya sudah duduk di dalam keranjang sambil membelakangi pintu kamar tersebut.

"ternyata putra eomma sudah bangun" ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah keranjang bayi tersebut.

Hyunjin langsung menengok kearah datangnya Sungmin, saat bayi itu mendengar suara Sungmin. ia tak lupa memberi senyuman cerianya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya girang.

"Hyunnie tadi sedang memandangi apa? Boleh eomma tahu?" tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan keranjang tersebut sambil menuruni pagar penghalang ranjang tersebut.

Seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Hyunjin langsung menunjuk-nunjuk objek di luar sana. (posisi keranjang bayinya di pojok dekat jendela kamar Hyunjin)

Sungmin langsung mengikuti arah tunjuk bayi mungilnya itu. ia langsung tersenyum saat ia menemukan objek yang ditunjuk Hyunjin.

"oh Hyunie ingin es krim?"

"na..nana...nanaa" ucap Hyunjin sambil menepuk kembali kedua pahanya girang.

"nanti ya sayang. Eomma harus meminta izin dulu kepada appa" tolak Sungmin halus.

Ia masih ingat. Kemarin Hyunjin juga meminta es krim kepadanya, dan Sungmin pikir bayi sebesar Hyunjin tak masalah memakan eskrim, lagi pula hanya sedikit.

Ia juga sudah menanyakan hal itu kepada ibu mertuanya. Dan Nyonya Cho mengizinkannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin membelikan eskrim untuk Hyunjin. Laki-laki itu langsung marah besar kepadanya. Dan mengatai ia tak benar mengurus dan merawat Hyunjin.

Sungmin tak mau kejadian itu terjadi lagi.

Bayi gembil itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memelas.

"lebih baik sekarang putra tampan eomma mandi, setelah itu Hyunnie makan" ajak Sungmin. ia langsung menggendong Hyunjin dari keranjang bayi. Dan membawa bayi gembil itu ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Hyunjin

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakaikan pakaian untuk Hyunjin. Sungmin langsung menggendong Hyunjin dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"cha Hyunnie tunggu sini ya. Eomma mau siapkan makanan yang lezat untuk putra eomma yang pintar" ucap Sungmin sambil menaruh Hyunjin di kursi makan khusus bayi.

Tak beberapa lama bubur bayi untuk Hyunjin telah siap. Sungmin langsung menaruh mangkuk tersebut diatas meja bayi di depan Hyunjin.

Bayi gembil itu dengan gembira langsung memakannya dengan cara ia sendiri. Sungmin pernah menyuapi Hyunjin tapi tangan mungil itu selalu berusaha menggapai mangkuk dan sendok bayi.

Ia juga diberitahu oleh sang mertua kalau Hyunjin sudah terbiasa makan dengan mandiri, tak perlu disuapi lagi. Jika masih disuapi bayi tersebut akan marah dan mogok makan.

"aigoo pelan-pelan sayang, eomma tak akan mengambil buburmu" kekeh Sungmin gemas melihat Hyunjin makan dengan lahap.

Bayi gembil itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa sambil tangan mungilnya yang kotor sedang mengaduk-aduk bubur tersebut.

Kalau ditanya di mana sendok bayi itu? bayi gembil itu sudah melemparnya ke bawah lantai ruang makan.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan putranya itu makan dengan lahap, sampai suara handphone Sungmin berdering tertanda ada yang menghubunginya.

Setelah melihat ID Phone yang menghubunginya. Sungmin langsung menggeser lingkaran hijau.

* * *

" _ne Wookie-a?"_

" _ **Sungmin kau ada di rumah kan? Aku dan Hyukkie ingin berkunjung kesana. Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu kepadamu"**_

" _oh datanglah wookie-a aku sangat senang kalian datang kesini"_

" _ **baguslah. Aku sedang menunggu Hyukkie untuk menjemputku. Kau harus menunggu kami ya"**_

" _tentu saja aku dan Hyunjin akan menyambut kedatangan kalian dengan gembira"_

" _ **oh aku jadi sangat merindukkan keponakan ku itu. aku sungguh tak sabar kesana. Hyukkie lama sekali"**_

" _hahaha.. Hyunjin pasti juga merindukkan imonya yang cerewet"_

" _ **sialan kau Sungmin. baiklah aku tutup ya. Sampai bertemu nanti. Sampaikan salam ku untuk bayi gembil itu"**_

" _hahaha ne. Kalian hati-hati nee" tutup Sungmin dengan kekehannya._

* * *

Mengingat hal tersebut ia jadi merindukkan suasana dulu sebelum ia menikah. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagian saat berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

'hahh tak boleh berpikir kau menyesal Sungmin. kau sudah bahagia saat ini. Kehidupan seperti ini yang ingin sedari dulu' gumam Sungmin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran-pikirannya tadi.

Sambil menaruh kembali handphonenya di atas meja makan di belakangnya. Mata Sungmin tak sengaja melihat mangkuk putra tampannya itu sudah kosong.

"oh makananmu sudah habis, sayang. Cepat sekali, Hyunnie lapar atau suka dengan masakan eomma, emm?" Sungmin mengelap tangan dan wajah Hyunjin yang kotor dengan tissue basah khusus bayi, serta melepas kain yang berada di dada Hyunjin agar baju bayi gembil tersebut tak ikut kotor.

"cha waktunya sekarang minum airnya" setelah memberikan botol minum transparan yang berisi air putih untuk Hyujin. Sungmin segera bergegas membereskan mangkuk kosong tersebut, dan membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

Beberapa menit Sungmin kembali lagi ke ruang makan. Menggendong Hyunjin dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tv yanng berada di samping ruang makan.

Sungmin dan bayi gembil itu duduk di kursi goyang yang berada di ruang tv tersebut.

"aigoo Hyunnie bertambah berat saja, eomma jadi lelah menggendong mu sayang" sambil membenarkan posisi duduk Hyunjin yang berada dipangkuannya.

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan eommanya. Hyunjin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan ia sedang merajuk.

"hahaha maafkan eomma Hyunnie-a. Jangan merajuk lagi ne?" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Hyunjin sayang.

 _ ***TING *TONG**_

"oh Hyunnie sayang sepertinya ada tamu. Ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang" Sungmin langsung beranjak dari duduknya serta mengendong Hyunjin menuju pintu utama rumah mewah bergaya scandinavian itu.

 _ ***CKLEK***_

"Sungmin!""Sungmin!" teriak dua sahabat itu heboh.

"ya tuhan kalian bikin aku terkejut saja" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"hehehe mian Sungmin manis. Jangan marah dong"

"bagaimana aku tak marah kalian keterlaluan"

"ah sudahlah. Bisakah kita masuk? Diluar sangat dingin" ucap Wookie tiba-tiba.

"baiklah baiklah. Ayo masuk" ajak Sungmin kepada ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"tunggu Sungmin. boleh aku menggendong Hyunjin?" ucap Wookie sesaat melihat Sungmin membalikkan badannya.

"tentu saja boleh" Sungmin langsung memberikan Hyunjin kepada Wookie. Dan langsung disambut gembira oleh Wookie.

"aigoo keponakan imo semakin berat saja"

"Wookie hati-hati jangan bicara seperti itu. ia sekarang suka merajuk jika dikatai berat"

"sama seperti kau, Sungmin. mudah sekali merajuk" sindir Hyukkie.

"enak saja kau Hyukkie. Sudah ah ayo masuk" dan di ikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang tv. Mereka langsung larut dalam percakapan diatantara mereka bertiga.

Sangking asyiknya mengobrol. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin malam. Hyunjin yang ikut dalam perkumpulan sempat tertidur dan sekarang ia sudah terbangun kembali. Dan sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"kenapa jam segini oppa belum pulang, Sungmin?" tanya Wookie sambil menengok kearah jam dinding ruang tv.

"biasanya sebentar lagi pulang kok" Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tv sambil menggendong Hyunjin, setelah selesai menunggu Hyunjin menghabiskan makanannya.

"suamimu itu sangat aneh Sungmin. kalian tak melakukan bulan madu dan langsung bekerja sampai malam pula"

"yak Hyukkie jaga ucapanmu. Gitu-gitu dia juga oppaku" tegur Wookie kesal.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Hyukie tadi. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena sejujurnya yang diucapkan Hyukkie ada benarnya juga.

Saat mereka menikah. Mereka langsung tinggal dirumah ini. Dan besoknya Kyuhyun langsung berangkat kerja. Awalnya Sungmin menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun langsung bekerja. Laki-laki itu dengan santainya bilang bahwa ia tak betah di rumah dan pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk karena pernikahannya.

Secara tak langsung Kyuhyun telah menyalahkannya. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Sungmin juga tahu alasan Kyuhyun tak betah dirumah karena keberadaannya di rumah ini.

,

,

,

Pukul sebelas malam. Hyukkie dan Wookie sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Hyunjin juga sudah tidur di kamarnya. Sekarang Sungmin sedang menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun di ruang tv.

Ia hanya duduk di kursi goyang dan tak berniat menyalakan tv di depannya. Ia hanya termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya.

"kau belum tidur" ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin sedari tadi.

"aku menunggumu pulang, oppa" ia langsung beranjang dari kursi goyang, dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"apa Hyunjin sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi tanpa menjawab ucapan Sungmin.

"sudah oppa, oh ya apa kau ingin mandi dulu atau langsung makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu"

"aku mau mandi dulu" Kyuhyun langsung melangkah kakinya masuk ke kamar ia dan Sungmin di lantai dua.

Sungmin menghela napasnya ketika lagi-lagi perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya yang tak berubah. Ia memilih untuk berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun seorang.

Saat Sungmin sedang menata meja makan, turunlah Kyuhyun setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan kearah ruang makan dan duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki.

Kyuhyun memulai makannya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sungmin di sampingnya.

"oh ya, apa tadi Wookie kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tangannya mengambil tumis daging dengan sumpitnya.

"iya oppa. Wookie membawa titipan dari eommonim" Sungmin berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan di dekat kulkas, dan mengambil papper bag di dalamnya.

"ini oppa" diserahkan papper bag tadi kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya dan mulai melihat isi dalamnya.

"oh ini mainan untuk Hyunjin" ia tutup lagi papper bag tersebut dan menaruhnya di kursi sebelahnya.

"emm oppa.. tadi Hyunjin meminta aku belikan es krim lagi" diduduki bokongnya dikursi samping kanan Kyuhyun. Di seberang kursi yang terdapat papper bag tadi.

"tapi aku tak membelikkannya" lanjut Sungmin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya.

"bagus" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"tapi oppa, saat aku melarangnya, Hyunjin merajuk padaku. Apa tidak sebaiknya dibelikkan saja supaya Hyunjin tak marah lagi"

"tak perlu mengajariku. Aku ini ayahnya aku tahu mana yang baik untuk Hyunjin" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"tapi oppa, bayi seusia Hyunjin tak masalah memakan es krim"

 _ ***TAK***_

Bunyi sumpit yang beradu dengan kaca meja makan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Membuat Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"tau apa kau tentang Hyunjin, hah! Kau bukan siapa-siapa Hyunjin! Kau tak berhak ikut campur dengan urusan Hyunjin! Karena kau hanya ibu sementaranya disini! Kau harus ingat itu!" Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan bentakkan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

 _ ***BRAK***_

Sungmin kembali terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu kamarnya dengan Kyuhyuh. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas tangannya. Tak lama air matanya kembali jatuh di kedua pipinya.

"hiks.. hiks.. kenapa aku selalu salah dimatanya.. hiks.. hiks" gumam Sungmin di selasela menangisnya.

Setelah merasa sudah mereda. Sungmin langsung membereskan semua piring, mangkuk dan gelas yang berada di meja makan. Tak lama pekerjaan Sungmin telah selesai.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu kaca kamar mereka. ia ragu untuk meraih gagang pintu tersebut.

'hah.. kau bisa Sungmin' batin Sungmin.

 _ ***CKLEK***_

Ia buka pintu kaca tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamar. Di lihat Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di kasur dengan membelakangi pintu. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun sudah tidur.

Ia segera berjalan ke kasurnya lalu mendudukkan bokongnya secara perlahan di pinggir kasur yang tidak di tempati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menengok kebelakang, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sungmin kembali menghadap kedepan.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya menghela napas. Entah mengapa belakangan ini dadanya sering sesak, butuh asupan oksigen yang sangat banyak.

Ia kembali bergelayut dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang belakangan ini terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Jinra, kau di mana?" Sungmin kembali menengok kebelang begitu mendengar rancauan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia kaget tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merancau dan menyebutkan seseorang yang membuatnya sakit hati. Rancauan itu terdengar sangat lirih.

Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun masih mengharapkan kakaknya kembali dan tak memperdulikkan keberadaanya? Ia jadi teringat dengan bentakkan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia di sini hanya sebagai istri sementara dan sewaktu-waktu akan diusir dari rumah ini, jika kakaknya telah kembali.

Air mata yang berada kepelupuk perlahan turun kebawah. lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya itu. tangannya cepat-cepat mendekap mulutnya. Agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun bertambah marah kepadanya.

,

,

,

\- KYUMIN -

,

,

,

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. walau Kyuhyun tak lagi merancau menyebut istrinya yang dulu. Tapi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyuhyun masih suka memarahi Sungmin apabila melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang menurutnya salah di matanya.

Seperti siang ini. Kyuhyun marah saat melihat Sungmin menjatuhkan mainan Hyunjin di tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja ruang tv, membuat keadaan meja itu sangat berantakkan.

Sungmin langsung cepat-cepat membereskan semuanya. Namun kesialannya semakin berpihak kepadanya. Sikunya tak sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi Kyuhyun dan menumpahkan kopi tersebut di atas lembaran-lembaran kertas milik Kyuhyun.

"yak apa kau tak punya mata, hah! Kau tahu ini berkas penting dan sekarang kau menumpahkannya?"

"ma-maafkan aku oppa, aku tak sengaja" sesal Sungmin.

"tak sengaja kau bilang? Bereskan ini semua aku tak mau tahu. Dan satu lagi jangan tambah kekacauan lagi. Karena aku sudah tak sabar lagi dengan mu" pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

Sungmin langsung membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia perbuat dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun bertambah marah padanya.

Sudah cukup hari ini Kyuhyun marah padanya, dan Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tak akan marah nantinya.

Setelah semuanya rapih kembali seperti semula. Sungmin berniat untuk mengganti lembaran-lembaran tadi dengan yang baru, dengan cara ia mengetik ulang. Dengan laptop Kyuhyun yang masih menyala.

"mau apa kau?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sofa tv.

Sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakannya sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

"ak-aku hanya ingin mengganti berkas yang aku kotori tadi" jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"tak perlu" ucap Kyuhyun singkat

"ta-tapi-"

"aku bilang tak perlu ya takperlu. Lebih baik kau buatkan aku kopi lagi" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin. dan duduk tepat di samping wanita yang masih memandangnya itu.

"cepat sana tunggu apa lagi" tegur Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Meracik kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari. Ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikkan gerak geriknya di dapur.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi punggung Sungmin. sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak begitu membenci Sungmin. selama ini Kyuhyun bersikap kasar dan sering memarahi Sungmin juga tak sungguh-sungguh.

Keberadaan wanita itu sangat membantunya mengurus rumah dan Hyunjin. Selama ini ia selalu kerepotan mengerus semuanya belum lagi urusan pekerjaannya yang selalu menyita waktunya sangat lama. kyuhyun juga sudah mulai terbuka dengan keberadaan Sungmin di rumah ini.

Ia kadang kasihan melihat Sungmin menangis di belakangnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu wanita itu sering menangis. Ia juga tahu wanita itu sering melamun saat ia sedang sendirian. Tapi Kyuhyun pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Karena ia tak mau Sungmin salah paham dengan tindakannya.

Semua ini dilakukan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tak mau Sungmin terlalu berharap padanya. Jika suatu saat istrinya kembali, pasti ia akan kembali kepada istrinya. Dan pasti akan sulit bagi Sungmin untuk melepaskannya.

Lebih baik ia membuat Sungmin membencinya mulai sekarang daripada memberikan harapan palsu yang akan menyakiti hati Sungmin.

,

,

,

Keesokkan harinya. Di hari minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya, suaminya dan putra kecilnya.

Di tengah-tengah memasaknya. Sungmin mendengar suara tangisan Hyunjin dari dalam kamar putranya di lantai dua.

Ia segera kesana, sebelumnya ia kecilkan api pada kompor tersebut agar makanannya tak gosong.

 _ ***CKLEK***_

Dibukanya pintu kaca tersebut. Pandangannya langsung mengarah ke keranjang bayi, dan melihat Hyunjin menangis meraung sambil berdiri menghadapnya.

"aigoo anak eomma kenapa menangis sayang?" Sungmin menggendong Hyunjin dan menepuk-nepuk pantat Hyunjin pelan guna menenangkan bayi kecilnya.

Dihapusnya air mata di pipi tembam Hyunjin. Sungmin melihat kearah keranjang Hyunjin memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang menganggu tidur putranya. Sungmin juga tak lupa melihat drypers Hyunjin takut-takut sudah penuh dan membuat bayi gembilnya tak nyaman.

Tapi nihil semua ketakutannya tak terjadi.

"apa Hyunnie lapar?" tanya Sungmin kepada bayi gembilnya. Seakan mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Hyunjin langsung mengemut ibu jarinya kanannya dan kepalanya disandarkan di dada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum gemas saat melihat jawaban Hyunjin. "baiklah, kajja kita ke bawah eomma sudah menyiapkan bubur kesukaanmu" di langkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Hyunjin lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendudukkan Hyunjin di kursi makan khusus bayi dekat meja makan.

"tunggu sebentar, nde" Sungmin mengarahkan lagi kakinya ke dapur melihat sup ayamnya yang sudah mendidih diatas kompor, serta membuka tutup panci yang berisi bubur Hyunjin juga sudah matang. Sebelumnya Sungmin memasangkan celemek khusus bayi di leher Hyunjin.

"pa..papa..paa" Sungmin langsung menengok kebelakang kearah tangga dan melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"oh oppa, duduklah dulu supnya sudah matang" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi tempat biasanya. Tepat didepan meja makan milik Hyunjin.

"hai anak appa sudah bangun?" dicubitnya pipi tembam itu gemas. Sedangkan pemiliknya hanya berjingkrak senang menerima perlakuan dari sang ayah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban anak dan ayah tersebut. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Sungmin bahagia apalagi ikut serta di dalamnya, pasti ia bertambah bahagia.

Mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Sungmin yang melihat kearahnya. Ia pun menengok kearah Sungmin. sadar ia diperhatikan Sungmin tersadar lamunannya dan cepat-cepat mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup kedalamnya. Sungguh Sungmin sangat malu ketangkap basah sedang melamun memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Sangking gugupnya ia tak fokus membawa mangkuk sup itu sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan jalannya. Kakinya tak sengaja menyandung kabel yang menjuntai di dekat meja makan. Akibatnya ia hampir terjatuh dan mangkuk yang berda ditangannya benar-benar terjatuh kelantai bersama isinya.

 _ ***PRANG***_

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menengok kearah asal bunyi pecahan beling tersebut. Matanya langsung melebar saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang membungkuk serta pecahan mangkuk dan isi sup yang berserkan dimana-mana.

"ya tuhan Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

"ma-maafkan aku oppa aku tak sengaja, sungguh" pinta Sungmin memohon kepada Kyuhyun. air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuknya siap untuk jatuh.

"aish kau selalu saja ceroboh, bisakah sehari saja tak seperti ini?!"

"a-aku berjanji oppa, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" janji Sungmin sungguh-sungguh.

"aku butuh pembuktian darimu. Sudahlah cepat siapkan lagi untukku" Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya, lalu mengusap wajahnya menghilangkan kesal yang disebabkan oleh wanita itu. sungguh pagi yang buruk menurut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergegas menyiapkan kembali sup tadi dan membawanya hati-hati. Ditaruhnya sup tadi di atas meja bersama dengan lauk-lauk yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum Kyuhyun turun. Kemudian Sungmin menuangkan sup tadi ke mangkuk lebih kecil untuk Kyuhyun, lalu ia taruh disamping mangkuk Kyuhyun yang berisi nasi putih.

Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun memulai sarapannya. Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam.

Ia lebih memilih kembali kedapur untuk mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur untuk putranya yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum kejadian tadi berlangsung.

"cha, sekarang waktunya putra eomma makan" ia menaruh mangkuk milik Hyunjin tepat didepan sang putra.

Melihat makanan telah datang. Senyuman cerianya langsung mengembang, tak lupa kedua tangannya memukul-mukul meja makannya itu. Sungmin kembali tersenyum ketika melihat putranya tersenyum senang seperti itu.

Sungmin berniat menyuapi Hyunjin, tapi tangan mungil milik Hyunjin lebih dulu mengenggam sendok bayi itu dan mengarahkannya kemulut mungilnya.

"kau sudah mendapatkan lokasi butikmu?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"belum, tapi Hyukkie sudah menawariku pertokaan dekat sini"

"lalu kenapa kau tak mengambilnya?"

"emm, sebenarnya aku sudah tak begitu tertarik untuk membuka butik lagi. Aku sekarang merasa lebih senang di rumah mengurus seta menjaga Hyunjin dan menunggu kau pulang kantor" pandangannya kembali mengarah ke Hyunjin yang sedang sibuk mengahabiskan bubur miliknya

"senang? Tapi kan sayang ilmu yang kau pelajari di London terbuang begitu saja. Lagipula kita tak akan mungkin bersama selamanya. Kau harus mempunyai pekerjaan untuk kehidupanmu nanti" perih. Hatinya kembali perih mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

"ne aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi"

"jangan menjadikan Hyunjin sebagai alasamu. Kau mengerti?" Kyuhyun bergegas beranjak dari duduknya sesaat sarapannya sudah habis. Ia langsung meninggalkan meja makan saat ia mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"ne aku mengerti" ucap Sungmin singkat.

,

,

,

\- KYUMIN -

,

,

,

Sungmin menepati janjinya kepada Kyuhyun. kini ia sudah memiliki butik sendiri sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Berkat kedua sahabatnya dengan sukarela membatu mendirikan butiknya yang diberi nama _**'B &F' **_kepanjangan dari _**'Bunny and Foxes'.**_

Walau baru berjalan sekitar empat bulan. Banyak dari designer yang mendukung butiknya. Terbukti banyak dari mereka yang ikut serta mendesign model pakaian yang di jual di butik terebut.

Butik yang Sungmin dirikan menjual berbagai model pakaian baik wanita atau pria. Model butik yang sederhana dengan dominasi warna putih, pink dan coklat dan dihias sedemikian rupa dengan ornamen lampu gantung, daun-daun pelastik warna-warni menghiasi sebagian dinding dan juga langit-langit butik, dan papan kapur yang bertuliskan macam-macam kata-kata atau harga pakaian yang dijual.

Butik ini tidak terluas dan terdapat tiga lantai. Dua lantai untuk area penjualan dan lantai atas khusus untuk area kerja dan penyimpanan bahan-bahan.

Semenjak itulah kesibukan Sungmin bertambah duakali lipat. Selain harus mengurus keluargannya. Ia juga harus mengurus butiknya, menggambar design pakaian yang akan diproduksi, kadang ia juga mencari bahan yang cocok untuk pakaian di butiknya.

Terkadang sangking padatnya pesanan dan pengunjung yang datang ke butiknya. Ia dan timnya harus pulang sampai larut malam. Dan mengabaikan kewajibannya mengurus Hyunjin dan suaminya.

Setiap hari Hyunjin dititipkan ke rumah orang tuanya atau rumah mertuanya. Dan mengambilnya saat Sungmin pulang dari butik.

seperti saat ini. Sungmin masih berada di kantornya menyeleesaikan gambarnya yang akan dipresentasikan besok bersama gambar-gambar lain yang sudah Sungmin selesaikan sebelumnya. dan ini yang terakhir.

Ia terus bergelut dengan notebook, pesil, penghapus dan juga kertas sketsanya. Mata lelahnya menatap ke arah jam analog yang tergantung di dinding ruang kerjanya. Sudah jam sebelas malam. Oh tidak ini sudah sangat malam. Buru-buru ia menyelesaikannya.

Sungmin mendesah lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya tepat pukul sebelas tigapuluh menit.

Perempuan itu beranjak bangun, berniat untuk membersekan semua kertas di mejanya. Setelah itu ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan butik dan kerumah mertuannya untuk mengambil Hyunjin.

Namun saat ia berdiri, persendian kakinya terasa lemas. Sungmin mungkin saja sudah terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada sisi meja.

"ya Tuhan.. kumohon, aku harus kuat" lirihnya seraya memaksakan dirinya berjalan pelan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Ia berpegangan pada dinding agar dirinya tak terjatuh.

Setelah susah payah ia berjalan keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya dalam keadaan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Akhirnya Sungmin telah sampai di rumah sang mertua, lalu ia menekan bel rumah itu. tak lama nyonya Cho keluar saat mengetahui sang menatu telah tiba di sini.

"ya tuhan Sungminnie mukamu pucat sekali, kau baik-baik saja?" nyonya Cho menyentuh pundak Sungmin. ia terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti ini.

"aku tak apa eommonim. Bisakah aku mengambil Hyunjin sekarang, aku takut Kyuhyun oppa marah kepadaku karena pulang larut malam"

"Masuklah dulu, eommonim mengambil Hyunjin dulu di kamarnya"

"tidak usah eommonim biar aku di sini saja"

"hahh baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Di sandarkan tubuhnya di dinding marmer samping pintu utama itu. jujur ia masih sedikit berdenyut dikepalanya namun ia berusa menahannya.

Tak lama nyonya Cho kembali lagi dengan Hyunjin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sungmin langsung mengendong Hyunjin dengan hati-hati agar bayinya tak terbangun, nyonya Cho tak lupa menyerahkan tas yang berisi peralatan Hyunjin.

"terimakasih eommonim, kami pamit dulu" Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan pekarangan mansion keluarga Cho, lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sungminnie" gumam nyonya Cho masih setia memperhatikan mobil Sungmin keluar pekarangan mansionnya. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung berbalik masuk kedalam ketika mobil putih milik Sungmin tak terlihat lagi.

,

,

,

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Sungmin telah sampai di rumah mereka.

Gelap dan sepi itulah suasana saat Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Saat ia sedang menganti sepatunya dengan slipper berwarna putih, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tak cepat-cepat berpegangan dengan dinding di sampingnya. Dengan terus menjaga keseimbangannya sambil menggendong Hyunjin yang sedang tertidur, akhirnya ia bisa meniduri Hyunjin di keranjang kamarnya.

Dengan sisa kemampuannya Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar Hyunjin dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tepat di depan kamar Hyunjin.

 _ ***CKLEK***_

"bagus ya setiap hari pulang malam, tidak pernah mengurus suaminya dan rumah! Hyunjin dibiarkan dititipi di rumah eomma!" Sungmin terkejut dengan suara dingin Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyambut kehadirannya.

"o-oppa a-aku-" Sungmin makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pintu kamar tersebut. Kepala yang masih berdenyut sakit kini bertambah sakit. Rasanya seperti ada beban yang menimpa kepalanya.

"aku apa?! Kau ingin memberikan pembelaan apa lagi kali ini, hah!" hardik Kyuhyun keras. Mata tajamnya terus mngarah kearah Sungmin berdiri saat ini.

Melihat tak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun memilih untuk berbalik bersiap untuk tidur.

 _ ***BRUK***_

Kyuhyun segera berbalik keearah asal suara. Matanya langsung membeasar saat melihat tubuh Sungmin sudah jatuh tertidur di depan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka.

"ya Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya, ia tepuk pelan pipi Sungmin. terus memanggil nama wanita itu khawatir.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menggendong Sungmin lalu menaruhnya di atas ranjang saat menyadari bahwa wanita itu tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

" **oppa bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku?"**

" **aku tak meminta cinta padamu hiks hiks.."**

" **aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin mempersulitmu!..."**

" **eomma aku merindukkan appa"**

" **appa aku mau meminta hadiah dari appa"**

" **aku ingin mempunyai adik appa"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong saya kembali lagii...**

 **Gimana gimana? Chapter 3 nya seru ga?**

 **Atau tambah ngebosenin?**

 **Terlalu panjang yaa? Terlalu bertele-tele lagi yaa?**

 **Maaf yaaa maaf banget kalau feelnya ga dapet dan tambah jelek...**

 **Aku sangat-sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran membangun, jadi mohonn bantuannya yaaa...**

 **Eheh.. udah ada yang liat MV URI BUNNY MING yang baru belumm?**

 **Sumpah itu bagusss banggeett + suara uri ming merdu dan indah banggeetttt...**

 **Yang belum nonton ayookk ramikan,, buat uri Ming kembali seperti duluuu.. SEMANGAT !**

 **watch?v=3dArPpIz0rs**

 **TERIMAKASIHHH YA YANG SUDAH MAMPIR DI FF SAYA, YANG SUDAH BACA TAMBAH LOVE DARI SAYAA, DAN YANG SUDAH NGEREVIEW JUGA TAMBAH LOVELOVELOVE DARI SAYAAA...**

Ayaya : wah ide bagus tuh, makasih ya atas masukkannya, jujur aku enggak kepikiran buat ceritain alasan kenapa Kyuhyun nikah dan gimana Sungmin suka sama Kyuhyun.. nanti aku pertimbangin lagi yaa mau di taruh di mana ceritanya... ya pasti makasih bangettt udah kasih ide buat aku.. maksih juga udah nyempetin baca dan ngeriview, jangan lupa chap ini juga di review yaa heheheh...

Frostbee : hehehe maaf ya bikin bingung sama nama anaknya Kyuhyun. yang bener adalah Hyunjin. Waktu itu aku salah nulis dan seingetku adalah namanya Jihyun. Adaa beberapa udah aku ganti tapi mungkin kehilafan dan keteledoran pas periksa ulang jadi ada beberapa yang masih ketinggalan, maaf ya sekali lagi. Kenapa milih rate M, karena aku pikir ini jalan ceritanya berbau rumah tanggaa dan suami-istri jadi aku berpikir ini bersifat dewasa hehehhehe,, btw makasih banget udah baca dan ngeriview cerita ini,, tolong review chap ini lagi .. makasihhh... ^^

dann yang lainnyaa..

makasih juga ya yang udah review lainnya...

nanalee44, kyuminkyukyu, minami Kz, danactebh, chjiechjie, cici fu, snmayy88, ugielf137, Guest, LoveableNiel, lee kyurah, lee hye byung, Hamano Hiruka, superjuniorLiHe, Guest, Ayaya, Frostbee, dan Jj.. ^^

 **tolong review chap 3 ini yaaa,, pleaseeeee T_T**

 **RCL**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Keep Support and Love Kyumin**

 **And I'm JOYers...**


End file.
